The boy named Hashirama
by Loric Kane
Summary: Being named after a hero of a village is not as easy as it seems /OC centric/Discontinued/Old story I wrote years ago
1. The day I meet Naruko

**Before you say anything, let me just say that this was just something I wrote when I was young. Younger than I am today anyway. I am by no means proud of this work. That is why I abandoned it ages ago and have no intention of continuing it. I have my hands full with my RWBY fic anyway.**

**But I just decided to put it up here other wise it would have been a waste. I mean, writers write so reader can read, am I right?**

**Again, I was very young when I wrote this so it will suck**

**Well...Enjoy if you can. if not then too bad**

* * *

The fire country. Despite it's name it is one of the most greenest nations in the known world. Not too hot, not too cold, Plenty of forests and rich in minerals. Everything prospers it the land of fire. Crop, money and even military power. One of the first counties ever formed, is currently the most strongest nation in the world and home to Konoha, The village hidden in the leaf

The village hidden in the leaves. Strongest and first shinobi village in history. Founded by Hashirama and the Senju clan, and Madara and the Uchiha clan. Known to have dozens of powerful shinobi clans and a reputation for producing legendary figures such as The professor or god of shinobi Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kakashi Hakate of the sharingan and The yellow flash of Konoha.

Minato Namazake. Student of Jiriaya of the Sannin, teacher of Kakashi Hakate and the fourth Hokage of Konoha. Inventor of the rasengan and the Hiuzen no Jutsu. Master seal master, surpassing his sensei and could match the famous Uzumaki clan. Secret husband of Kushina Uzumaki and father of Naruko Uzumaki. Date of death: 10th of October. Cause of death: the use of Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fuuin when sealing the Kyuubi in his newly born daughter Uzamaki Naruko

The third Hokage stood in his office with a small blond haired child in his arms. She was no more than one day old. As he looked into the eyes of the child of his successor he felt sorrow.

_These are truly depressing times_ He thought to himself. The elderly Hokage sighed a very heavy sigh as he realised that the safety of the young girl was his responsibility and his alone. He had hoped that his speech he gave to the villagers moments ago would have ensured a hero status for the blond. For a moment he was sure it worked, but then he saw something in the eyes of the villagers and even some of the shinobi. It was a promise of pain.

Then a knock came from the door

"Enter" Hiruzen said as he turned around. In walked a silver haired ANBU captain.

"Uh sorry I'm late. I got lost of the roa-"

"Don't even try it. I'm in a bad mood as it is" The Hokage almost yelled at him but then remembered the baby in his arms. There was an awkward silent

"So how are things with the council? I hope that they aren't making too much trouble"

"Most of the Shinobi council understood the whole thing…But the civilian council and the village elders demanded the death of the girl. What really ticked me off was when Danzo suggested she be turned into a weapon through his 'special training'" Kakashi took a moment to absorb the information.

"Do you think she will be able to live a normal life?" The two men looked at the girl who had a fascination about the hat the Hokage wore. A small smiled formed on his lips before it disappeared

"…No…I made several laws to prevent the public from telling her the truth" Was his answer "Enough about this. Do you have anything to report on your patrol?" Kakashi took a moment to gather his words

"It went well. Iwa has not made any advances yet, nether has Kumo, but I don't think it would last long. They could probably see the smoke from there by the morning"

"Is that all?"

"Well there is this one little thing that I found…odd" Hiruzen raised an eye brow

"Odd how?"

"I found an abandoned child in a basket"

"And how was that odd?" One might think that finding a child in a basket is not very common but during a time of terror, in this case a demon attack, it was to be expected.

"I found him at the valley of the end, sitting on top of the Shodai Hokage's head. And he had this note" Kakashi handed him a small piece of paper. Hiruzen took the note and was confused upon reading it. It had words on both sides and none of them made that much sense.

It read

_A gift_

_From the shadows_

* * *

A boy laid on the dirt, in one of the many parks of Konoha, with his face buried in the dirt. His cloths were unremarkable. No symbols to signify that he was from a clan, no nothing. His looks were simple. Jet black hair, lightly tanned skin but one thing that was out of the ordinary was his eyes which were pink. Boys his age hated that colour and so did her. That didn't stop him from beating the shit out of them.

His name Hashirama. Why did this have to happen to him? Why does nothing go the way he plans? He was getting enrolled into the ninja academy and tomorrow would be his first day. That's what happens when you don't get adopted. You get turned into a tool for the village. Tool. He didn't like the sound of that. He was getting put into the elite class with all the clan heirs which means he would have to work harder than normal. It was actually a bit weird. He thought he would have been adopted by now, seeing he was named after the shodai Hokage but for some reason that was out of the question

All he wanted was to live life like a normal person. Being a ninja was cool and all but that was not his thing. Where was the fun in running around everywhere and having pills for dinner? Sure he was named after the first Hokage and sure he knew everything about his name sake but being a ninja was not his dream. No, his dream was to open a restaurant and sell the best Dango in the world! Yes Dango. Our little Hashirama loves Dango. In fact, he had a friend that would usually share Dango with. Though she was a little creepy and had a tendency to scare way ninety nine point nine percent of the male population, his friend Anko was one of his closest friends.

_I wonder if Anko-chan could get me out of this mess_ He thought

He could remember when he first met her. It was nothing special, just an argument about Dango but he still remembered it. In fact he could remember just about anything. You see Hashirama suffers from Hyperthymesia. It was a mental condition which causes him to recall almost all of his life in picture perfect detail-along with smell, sounds and taste-with even the slightest thought relating to a certain memory, provoking him to remember it in an instant. It was unusual for a six year old to have it as it appears around the time people hits puberty. Most of the time it forces him to relive his life days at a time all in a span of a second, but Hashirama managed to gain control of it…to an extent.

Unlike most people who suffers from Hyperthymesia, Hashirama developed a way to counter it by blocking out some select days of his life and continue on as it never happened. It has its uses. He could learn things a lot faster than most people his age even if he doesn't pay attention, he could recall small things such as how to knit his clothes back together and directions to the orphanage. Hence why he was perfect for a Ninjustu specialist. And like all good things it comes with a price. That price being he could remember _everything_. Even the bad moments. You know those moments when you remember an embarrassing moment of your life and you cringe? That's what his life is like. 24 hours seven days a week.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

A voice came to his ears, thankfully interrupting his thoughts before they could continue. Hashirama looked up and saw a small mob of pick fork, broom and knife wielding villagers in the distance. He had never seen a real mob before. The closest thing to a mob was when he placed a stink bomb, which he stole from a chunnin via pick pocketing, in a merchant's wagon when he sold him fake goods. But that was entirely different. People chased him because they were mad in an annoyed kind of way, but these people, they were angry like a demon attacked their home. Like that would ever happen.

"Please! Help me!" Yelled a famine voice from the crowd. Then it clicked

"Hey. They're chasing a girl!" Hashirama instinctively jumped to his feet and rushed after the mob.

Sadly Hashirama wasn't fast but he did manage to keep up with them. Whoever they were chasing must have near godly stamina to run this far.

The chase went on for several more minutes before it ended in an ally way. Hashirama, still breathing heavily managed to slip between the larger adults. The pleasures of being small. Once through the surprisingly large group of angry folk, Hashirama, to say the least, was surprised to see the very a very beautiful blond girl who looked no older then he was now. She looked shorter than him and smaller. Her hair was done in two long ponytails which reached to her waist which made way for one to look at her angelic blue eyes. What really tied the whole thing together were three lines on each of her cheeks which looked like whiskers.

_Wow. She looks…good_ He thought. Yes she was pretty cute for a six year old. He wouldn't need his memory to remember that face… but he wouldn't admit it.

"We got you now Demon!"

"You don't deserve to live!"

"This is for my brother!"

"Please" The girl sobbed hugging her legs "I didn't do anything to you"

"Liar!"

"Kill it now before ANBU arrives!"

Just as the mob started to close into the poor girl Hashirama rushed to her side and pointed accusingly at the crowd

"How dare you try to hurt this girl!" He shouted "If you want to hurt her then you will have to deal with me!" As expected his small voice did not sound so threatening. But it did cause a few confused faces

"The demon must have brainwashed him! An innocent child!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! If I was brainwashed I would know!" Hashirama yelled clearly frustrated from being accused of being brainwashed. Out of all people his would probably be the hardest to control.

"Get the kid away from the demon. Maybe we can get some help for the poor kid"

"Shut up! I'm not brainwashed!" Now one thing one must know before messing with Hashirama was that he was a laid back and sometimes lazy boy. But when he was pissed of you better watch your backs. And such people as the mob that was standing in front of him was so going to get pranked!...If he lived to carry it out of course…

"Hey Hashirama-Baka is that you?!" A familiar yet deadly voice called out

"Holy crap it's the snake bitch!"

"Run for your lives!"

Hashirama covered his mouth as a large dust cloud covered the area. He swore that some of them pissed their pants which were very funny in his book.

"Hey Baka" Anko smiled as she approached him "What was that all about?"

He knew that the public referred to Anko as the 'snake bitch/whore' but it didn't bother him. It only made it slightly harder for her to sneak up on him as it was a common occurrence seeing men running away holding their family jewels. He tried to suppress a shiver. Hashirama, thanks to his memory, instantly relived the day where Anko kicked the hope of ever having children out of a random pervert's balls-despite her being an Icha Icha pervert herself-whom she caught trying to use mirrors to look under her mini skirt. Shaking his head he walked up to the snake mistress.

"Hi Anko-chan. They were chasing this girl around town and I decide I should help" He said boisterously "I'm so awesome"

"Oh looks like Hashirama found himself a little lady friend" She teased, wiping a fake tear "I'm so proud of you Baka"

"Hey! I'm still six ya'know!"

"You seem old enough to know what I'm talking about"

"That's because you used my memory to turn me into a pervert!"

"You know you love me" She smiled deviously before turning to the small blond who had not moved since "Hey Blondie what's your name?"

"D-don't hurt me p-please" She mumbled head between her legs. Hashirama was slightly surprised when Anko's personality turned into a caring and warm one as she placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know your name"

_I've never heard her talk like that to anyone_ Hashirama mused _Not even me…I wonder if she knows this girl_

"…Naruko" The Blond now known as Naruko said. Kami must be playing tricks on him because Anko was about to say something that he would only be possible in his dreams

"Ok Naurko. Would you like to come with me and Baka here to lunch? My treat" And that was pay for someone else's meal.

"Really?!" Naruko shouted in disbelief. When Anko nodded she jumped on to her feet like nothing happened "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Where is she going?" Hashirama asked as he watched the blond go off into the distance.

"I don't know. Just play along Baka"

Hashirama pouted "Why should I? You never pay for my lunch"

"Well she's cuter than you" She stated

"Cute?" He mumbled "You got to be kidding me"

* * *

Hashirama and Anko watch horrified as Naruko devoured her eighth large bowl of ramen. She was smaller and shorter than Hashirama but somehow she was still going at it. He was sure she consumed the equivalent if not more than her body mass by then. How was this even possible. This black hole of a girl just defied physics…not that Hashirama knew what physics was.

_Anko's so gonna force me to help pay_ He thought

"So…uh…I see you like ramen" Hashirama said, still terrified if the girl was human.

"Yip! Ichiraku ramen makes the best ramen ever!" She declared "I come here every chance I get Dattebayo!"

_Dattebayo? She must be insane _He thought

"Wow. You must get a killer profit with Naruko here" Anko said to the old man behind the counter

"That's because Naruko is our favourite customer" He said "Isn't that right Naruko"

"Yip!" She chirped "Your ramen is to die for! It's the bestest food in the whole world!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?!" Hashirama yelled

"I'm just saying that ramen is the only food worthy for a god"

"That's not true! Dango is the best!" Hashirama stated "The sweat and salty syrup mixed with the doughy thickness of the dough is more heavenly than that gluten in a bowl!"

"No it's not!" Naruko countered "Ramen, with the many spices and herbs in the broth combined with the marvellous invention of noodles, easily outclasses Dango in every way!"

"Dango!"

"Ramen!"

"Dango!"

"Ramen!"

"DANGO!"

"RAMEN!"

Both of the kids were at their boiling points as they each provided their own compelling reasons. Mental sparks were flying, glaring contests were brewing, visual threats were being violently exchanged. No Doujustu were strong enough to resist the awesome might of the food lovers. If they were ninja, the whole elemental nations would have been levelled to nothing but ash and rubble. But that was in their minds. In the real world everything was just fine. Though the villagers did have a sudden urge to buy some Dango and ramen. Such is the might of Hashirama and Naruko

_Smack!_

"Ow!" Hashirama yelled "Anko-chan!"

"You should learn to be nice to girls Baka" She said

"Well you should learn how to be a girl Anko-chan!"

_Smack Smack Smack_

"Ok ok I give up!" He declared with his hands in the air

"Good. Now what did we learn today?"

"To be nice to girls" He sighed. Seeing Hashirama told of and him looking like a complete fool Naruko couldn't hold it in any more

"Hahahahahahaha!" She cried at Hashirama's expense. Said boy whipped his head around and glared at her

"What are you laughing at?" he growled

"You" She said as her laughter died down into a small giggle. She pointed at his ramen bowl which was hardly touched "So…You gonna eat that?"

Hashirama looked at it and shrugged to himself. Then he moved it in front of Naruko and said "You can have it if you want"

Naruko lit up like a light bulb "Thanks Hashirama-kun!" Then she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. His face grew so red it would have put Hinata to shame, before flashes of light appeared at the edge of his line of sight. The two kids turned their heads, with Naruko's lips not moving from his cheek, and saw all three adults wielding a camera each.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Awwww! You two are so cute together!" Giggled the girl behind the counter

Konoha rocked as a voice rang out into the sky "OH HELL NO!"

* * *

"I hate that girl! She ruined my life!" Hashirama yelled as he walked through the empty park with the sun hanging above. Thanks to her he would have to put up with that awful taste in his mouth forever. He took out his small wallet and checked if he had any money left…it was as empty as Naruko's ramen bowl…Oh kami! He's making similes with her now?! Three hours ago he was happy not knowing the blond but now he wished he slept in or something. Sure he could have left her for the mob but he could never do that…But now it seems very tempting. No he wouldn't do that…But he would be sure to get revenge.

"I so need to prank someone right now" He grinned "Now where and who should I prank…maybe a ninja? Nah too hard…How about my future teachers? Yes this is gonna be a blast…Heh heh heh I'm so awesome"

"Hey can I come with ya?!"

"Ah!" Hashirama span around and saw Naruko walking behind him. He pointed right in her face "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

"Uh I followed you Duh" She said like it was common knowledge

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!"

"Do you always scream like that?" Naruko picked her ear

"ANSWER ME!"

"Fine… It's because…You're my only friend…" She said looking down at her feet. Suddenly Hashirama calmed down-which did not happen often "Plus I like your name"

"What do you mean?" He asked ignoring the last part. Everyone liked his name. He would walk into a shop, say his name and he would be treated like a prince. That's why he got into pranks, to even out his reputation. He was Hashirama, prankster and holder of the shodai's name. Now the village is neutral towards him.

"The whole village hates me…and I don't have any friends except you" She grinned a very foxy grin as she rubbed the back of her head "So can I come you?"

_Well she did follow me and didn't get caught…Wait. Am I actually considering this?_

"…Sure" Hashirama said as he mind slapped himself "But you better not get us caught"

"Yey!" She jumped. She looked to where Hashirama stood with the intent on hugging him but he was not there. No, instead he was walking away very slowly, already regretting what he just did.

"You coming or what?" He yelled over his shoulder, again mentally beating the crap out of himself. Half of him wanted to scream in anger and frustration but another half of him was dancing with joy because he finally got himself a partner in crime. When Naruko caught up she spoke

"So what are we doing Hashirama-kun?"

"Can you stop calling me that? It's getting annoying"

"Oh sorry Hashi"

His eyebrow twitched "…I guess that's a bit better"

"You don't like it?" She asked, completely oblivious to his anger

"Not really. I'm not used to having nicknames"

"Oh…You can give me a nickname if you want"

_…She did not just say that?! Yes! Yes she did! She walked right into that one!_

"Really?" He croaked. She nodded "Ok let's see…" He took up a thinking pose to add effect. He took a deep deep breath and…. "There's shorty, blonde, Baka like Anko-chan calls me, women, whiskers, air head, twerp, Dango hater, did I say blonde? Walking vacuum cleaner and…" He turned and faced the fuming blond to his left with a grinning like a lunatic before continuing "…Fishcake"

The once peaceful girl Hashirama ate with at the ramen stand instantly evaporated. Now stood a small yet deadly maniac who had one thing in mind "IT'S MAELSTORM DAMN IT! MAELSTORM!"

* * *

Hashirama collapsed head first onto the hard ground. His lungs were burning, no, they were threatening to climb out of his mouth and die right in front of his eyes. Who would of thought that Naruko could run all around all of Konoha and keep going? Not him, that's for sure. It was only by planning and experience from running from crowds, did he manage to get away from her from time to time. But her god like stamina easily makes up for her stubbornness. That's what made it fun to play with her-if you could call it playing.

The slowly recovering boy tilted his head to the sky and saw it was nearly sun set but was not there just yet.

_Wait _He thought_ Were did Naruko go? She was right behind me…_

"There you are you jerk!"

_Speak of the devil_ He thought as he picked himself of the ground.

"Hey Naruko" He said lazily with a yawn "'Bout time you found me"

"Don't think you're off the hook!" She yelled "You have to say sorry!"

"And what if I don't eh? What are you gonna do then?"

"This!" Hashirama didn't have time to react when Naruko's foot collided with every man's weakness.

"…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell to the ground, holding his groin. He was so going to block this day out of him memory

"Don't be a wuss Hashi. It can't hurt that much, can it?"

_And she will never ever know_ He thought

"Come on Hashi. It's nearly sun set and I wanna show you something" She then grabbed Hashirama's leg and dragged his limp body towards kami knows where. It's not that Hashirama didn't like to be dragged around everywhere but going anywhere with Naruko was a signed death wish. So he kicked and screamed but it did not work. No. She only dragged harder. He even left claw marks in the cobblestone ground. Soon, the fighting and dragging came to an end when they stopped at a stair case that was outside and built into a cliff for some insane reason. I mean who would build a stair case on the side of a cliff?

"Ok, now we climb Hashi!" Naruko declared. Hashirama looked at the staircase with his eyebrows twitching madly.

_Do I dear look up?...Yes, yes I do. _His gaze raised up wards as he openly gaped at the height of the stair case "Are you kidding me! That thing is huge!"

"Come on Hashi. It's not that hard to climb. It will be easy" And oh how she was wrong

Half an hour later

"I…H-HATE…YOU" He said between gasps of air. During the long agonizing trip upwards, Hashirama found out that they were heading to the Hokages faces that were calved into the cliff in Konoha. Who knew that they built a stair case that leads to the top of the cliff? No one but Naruko by the looks of it.

_It's not that hard to climb she said, It would be easy she said. If I ever find who ever built that bloody thing I swear…_

"Come on Hashi. It's not far now" She said.

"I don't wanna" He moaned

"Well you're gonna!" She said before proceeding to kick Hashirama

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow" He mumbled between kicks. This continued for a whole 'nother minute "You (kick) had (kick) enough (kick kick) yet?"

"Just follow me Hashi. The sun set it nearly over" She growled

"You brought me here for a plain old sun set?" He asked as he got back on his feet

"Just come on" she rolled her eyes before grabbing Hashirama by the hand and led her to one of the Hokages' heads "This is my most favourite spot in the whole in Konoha…other than Ichiraku ramen" She giggled then sat down pointing to the horizon "My head is gonna be calved into this cliff one day. That's my dream. To be Hokage and to be recognised"

"Hokage? Yea whatever" He said before sitting down beside Naruko who was completely captivated by the setting sun "That dream in nowhere near as good as mine"

"What is your dream?" That was when he reached inside his jacket's secret compartment and pulled out two Dango sticks

"I'm gonna open a Dango restaurant and eat as much as I can for the rest of my life!.. You want one?" He nudged the girl.

"Thanks Hashi!" She joyfully took it and stated to nibble on the treat. Hashirama snickered as he stated to eat his Dango and looked at the sun set which Naruko seems to love so much. To say he was amazed was an understatement. Before him was a gorgeous sight of the sun sinking on the horizon, he had to admit that it was a pretty darn impressive view. It's not that he could explain it in words but it looked as though the light was having one final stand agenised its eternal enemy. The normally white and faint yellow light the sun was used to admitting was burning golden orange and red. The plain white clouds a certain Nara likes to watch were given colour as it melded with the new light. A truly marvellous sight…not that Hashirama would ever say that but inside he knew he would keep this memory forever.

During the sun setting however, he felt like they were being watched. Due to his experience with running and evading genin and chuunin from his pranks, Hashirama developed a danger sense when it came to ninja. Right now he felt like they were keeping tabs on him, that much he knew. Although they could be watching Naruko. It would make some sense since the girl almost got mulled by a mob. But if so, they would of attempted to help her, or at least made their presence known.

_Wait… Is that how Anko-chan found me earlier today? Was she watching Naruko? Is that how she knew her?_

"You know Hashi" Naruko began, interrupting Hashirama's train of thought completely "This is why my favourite colour is orange"

"I don't see what the big deal is" He lied "It's just a sun set"

"But I like it" She asserted "And I think your gonna start liking sun sets very soon one way or another"

"What's that?" he said looking at the shorter girl who had an evil gleam in her eye

"Oh. Nothing" She said innocently

"Right…"

"Wait you have pink eyes!" She giggled. A tick formed on Hashirama's forehead

"You have whiskers!" He retorted

"Hay Hashi? You wanna sleep at my house tonight?"

"You have a house?" He said with moderate surprise

"Yip" she whispered, her boundless energy receding for the day "Jiji-san gave it to me"

"…I don't think I can Fishcake. I have to get back to the orphanage" Her eye lids started to close as she forced out her last sentence for the day

"Don't call me…Fishcake" She mumbled before falling asleep on his shoulder. Funny. The still and lightly snoring Naruko of the night was the complete opposite of the loud and hyperactive Naruko of the day. Kinda balances it all out. Kami knows the girl needs some balancing.

"Ahem"

Hashirama turned around and saw a dog masked ANBU standing there with his hands in his pockets. He was surprised. Not because he wasn't expecting them, which he did, he was surprised at his gravity defying sliver hair. Makes you wonder if it's natural.

"What?" Hashirama asked

"I'm here to take her home" he said plainly. Hashirama sighed. At last his job is over. After forsaking his Dango lunch/dinner and being dragged around town like a doll, he could finally rest… but he was curious and if he could prove his theory then he shall rest

"Why are you watching Naruko? And why didn't you help her with the mob earlier today?"

Kakashi's was mildly surprised when the little boy he had been watching for the whole day spoke as if he known that he, Kakashi, an ANBU, was there the whole time. He had heard of his small yet hilarious pranks throughout the city and his notorious reputation among the gennin and chunnin but detecting an ANBU? That was something entirely different.

_Tch tch tch Naruko, you seem to meet some interesting people_ He mused

"So?" Hashirama asked still holding the sleeping Naruko "Why didn't you help her. Kami knows she needed it"

"I'm ANBU" Kakashi said "I know when I'm not needed"

"…Are you saying that you knew I was going to help?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Well it's kind of obvious when you yelled 'if you're gonna hurt her then you have to go through me'"

"Oh" He grumbled at his slip up "before you take her home. Can you answer a question for me?"

"Sure" The ANBU shrugged

"Does this happen often? Do people always attack Naruko?"

"…Yes. But someone as young you shouldn't worry about those things"

"But she's my friend. Protecting friends basically comes in the job description"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile under his mask when he said that. The girl badly needed a friend who had loyalty like Hashirama has-even though it looked like he was going crazy. The Hokage told him not to talk or even contact her in hopes that she could have a normal childhood. His hopes had been misplaced as the girl was the pariah of village. Kakashi always wanted to help the daughter of his sensei but the only way he could speak to her was to be integrated into the main shinobi force. Unfortunately that would mean taking on a genin team and doing D rank missions for a month…Maybe he could take on Naruko's team when she graduates the exam.

"If you don't mind' Kakashi resumed "I should take her home, if you don't mind"

Hashirama eyed the ANBU a little bit more. He did not trust the veteran ANBU even if they were all loyal to the village. His body told him he could trust the ANBU as he sounded a bit concerned for the girl. But his mind said that shinobis are masters of deception…In the end he decided that He should trust him. He is an ANBU after all. They report only to the Hokage…Wait. Naruko said something about her Jiji giving her a house. Could she be protected by the Hokage?

"Ok" Hashirama said before lifting Naruko up bridle style and handed her to the ANBU

_Hm. Odd. For someone who would eat twice her body mass in ramen Naruko is pretty light_ Hashirama thought

"You better take care of her ANBU" Hashirama said.

Kakashi nodded "If I may say so myself you two look cute together" he said before disappearing in a swirl of wind and leaves

"WE ARE NOT CUTE!" Hashirama yelled to no one in particular. It was only after thirty minutes of ranting did Kinto realise that he was on the mountain alone.


	2. The day I moved in with Naruko

_Well isn't this nice_ Hashirama thought as he was eating his most favourite treat in the world. After suffering nearly a whole day with the blond abomination he was downright exhausted. Even when he woke up he hardly had enough energy to lift his head. But now, he sat in his favourite shop eating his favourite food and enjoying a normal day…Actually it was his last normal day. He spent his last piece of allowance on that dango-and some spares he kept in his pocket. You know why he did that? Well let me remind you that in the next hour he will be starting the shinobi academy.

"My life is officially over" He grumbled

"Oh come on Baka, Being a ninja isn't that bad!" Anko said, nudging him form the side

"Easy for you to say. You could just show up and make people wet themselves" He replied

"Oh why thank you Baka, you're turning into quite a charmer yourself" She said, taking what Hashirama said as a complement. Said boy glared at the snake

"What does that supposed to mean?" He said already knowing what she was suggesting as he has remembered the previous day in great detail.

"Oh. You know. It involves a small blond about yay high, kinda cute when around a slightly taller boy who is named after a certain Hokage"

"She is not cute" He sneered as much as a six year old could.

_That's like the third time I someone call us that WRETCHED WORD!_

"Come on Baka. You know it's true. In fact I have evidence" Anko pulled out an envelope which had BLACKMAIL written on it with big bold letters. At the sight of is, Hashirama paled

"W-W-What are y-you gonna do w-w-with that?" He trembled

"Hmmm I don't know. I could have it turned into fliers and pass it along to _everyone_ in Konohagakure"

"Y-You wouldn't d-do that to your pal Hashirama-Baka would you?"

"Hmp" She pouted before smirking deviously at Hashirama "I'm actually offended Baka. You know I'm far more capable than that"

"Haha" He laughed nervously "Sorry Anko-chan what I mean to say was-yoink!" Quick as a fox he grabbed the envelope and ran like the wind, hoping the Jonnin wouldn't catch him

"Hehehe" He smiled before stepping out of the Dango'n'dumpling stand humming a happy toon. She knew the Baka would try and snatch the pictures, so instead she made a few copies of the photo and pulled some strings to give the little thief a guaranteed heart attack.

_Now time to get some popcorn!_

* * *

Elsewhere, an Uchiha was walking side by side with his beloved brother. This was his first day and was a milestone to catching up and ultimately surpassing his brother. His dream was coming true and he will fulfil it.

"Brother, do you have any tips for me?" He asked

"Hmm" The older Uchiha thought "You should stay in the academy as long as possible and learn as much a possible"

"But brother, you graduated when you were six, you spent just one year in the academy"

"Oh I was something special. A jonin took interest in me and made me her apprentice"

"Really? Who is she?"

"A woman named Kushina. She was a friend of our mother. She taught me when I was very young"

"Wow. That Kushina woman must be strong"

"What makes you say that?"

"She did teach you"

"Hmm I guess she is" Itachi chuckled. As they neared the academy, Itachi's gaze drifted to the swing under a tree. He liked that tree. It was where he and Kushina-sensei would take brakes and was the tree where he learnt how to tree climb using chakra. It was only by chance he saw Uzamaki Naruko.

He was one of the ANBU the Hokage trusted to watch the poor girl. Unlike the people who scorn her, Itachi could understand her to an extent. She felt pain and anger which shouldn't exist in the first place. Her goal to be Hokage, to be recognised, was born out of that anger. Light out of the darkness. A very rare phenomenon.

"Aniki? Who are you looking at?" Sasuke asked

"It's nothing Ototo"

Meanwhile, Hashirama, after realising he managed to lose Anko, slowed down to a walk as he opened the envelope. A tick mark bulged on his forehead as he looked at the dozens of pictures him and Naruko. Most of them were pictures of them running and a few incidences where he tripped and fell on her. Apparently they were perfectly organised from bad to worse. He grew red when he saw the last picture. It was him and a sleeping Naruko facing the sun set in the background with their back turned to whoever took the picture

_Who?...That silver haired **ANBU!**_

"I bet he was working with Anko" He grumbled "I bet she paid him off. That psychotic wo-"

"HASHI!"

_Oh god not her! Please! I can stand being a ninja but not with her!_

One second Hashirama was standing in front of the academy, the next he was slowly being driven insane by the golden blond cyclone who didn't know how to shut up. During this everyone was staring at them. The academy teachers, the clan heirs, everyone. The students were trying not to laugh as they were with their parents. But the adults…They had the same faces as that mob from the day before…

"Hello? Hashi? Anyone in there?" Naruko waved

"…What is it Fishcake?" He sighed. As much as he didn't what to admit it, he knew he would have to be around her for the next six years…That's six years worth of memories he can't forget.

"What did I tell you yesterday?! Don't call me Fishcake" Naruko grumbled, hoping no one heard.

"Yea yea so what do y-"

"Hay what's that in your hand?!" She interrupted before lunging to the photos in his hands. Girl has an attention span of a gold fish, perhaps shorter

"What? No!" But it was too late. She managed to grab most of them…including the one with the sun set. Hashirama watched nervously as she flipped through the photos

_Flip_

_Flip_

_Flip_

Suddenly the sky grew dark and the air grew thick. A small amount of killing intent was leaked into the air by Naruko giving an ominous and heavy feeling. Lightning flashed as Naruko turned towards him, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes. "…P-E-R-V-E-R-T!" She fumed,

"Hay hay now. Naruko I promise that I didn't take those pictures. It was an ANBU I swear. Besides I'm just a kid" Hashirama was sweating bullets. If she wanted to, she could kill him with a long slow process called nagging. And yet somehow he knew she thought he was lying

"I'm throwing this away. Don't move" She glared before running off.

"I hope you burn them" Hashirama grumbled

"Hahaha first day and he already had a girlfriend!"

Hashirama turned around and glared at a boy no younger than he was with two red triangles on his cheeks

"I'm six years old" He growled at the wild-and stinky-looking boy

"So? That girl got you whipped!" He smirked

"I only met her yesterday Dog breath"

"What did you call me, Pink eyes?!"

"You want to put your money where your mouth its!"

"Oh yea! 5000 ryo say I'll be rookie of the year!"

"You're on dog breath! By the end of this year I'll be 5000 ryo richer!" Suddenly two girls appeared and grabbed the ears of both boys, one blond, one looking like a older and female version on Kiba. She was also accompanied by three large dogs.

"Shut up Hashi. We're supposed to make friends of the first day" She scolded

"Kiba! What did I say about picking fights?" As the boys struggled, both complaining about it being embarrassing, Hana Inuzuka looked at Naruko and grinned who happily returned it. She knew of coarse that she held the most strongest of all bijūs. But unlike the stupid villagers the Inuzuka treated her as a hero as the Yondaime Hokage wanted. In fact they would have adopted her as would clans such as the Nara clan, the Yamanaka clan and the Akimichi. Heck even the stuck up Hyuga's would have because the clan leader Hiashi was friends with Minato and respected his wishes. But somehow the counsel stopped them by unknown means.

At the same time Naruko felt happier then when she got her apartment. One would look upon the scene right now and would think that they were kids being kids. That it was normal…And that what made it great! She was finally getting a childhood and respect, even if it was buried deep deep _deep_ in their minds. And it all started with Hashirama.

"Hello little girl" Hana greeted to Naruko "My name's Hana. What's your name?"

"Naruko" She chirped before jerking Hashirama's ear "And this is Hashirama"

"I can introduce myself you know" Hashirama spoke, sadly no one heard

"And this is Kiba" Hana said, also giving him a jerk by the ear "So you're Hashirama. The boy who was named after the shodai Hokage"

"You know me?" Hashirama asked as Naruko let go of his ear "Is it because of my pranks? Because I made sure I didn't harm any of the shinobi clans"

"Pranks? Oh no I'm actually a big fan of your _art_. No, there's this rumour that you were given your name by our Sandaime Hokage"

"Jiji named Hashi? I didn't know that"

"Yea me neither" This was new to Hashirama. He figured that whoever named him must have had connections to the Senju clan as they don't take likely to people who take the name of one of their greatest ancestors but wow. He had met the Sandaime before but to think that that old man named him…But why did it take this long to discover this?

"Hey Fishcake? You said that the Hokage gave you a house. That means you have a kind of connection with him right?"

"Yip. I've known him since as long as I can remember"

"Then after today can you take me to see him? I have some questions that needs answering"

"Sure Hashi" Hashirama turned back to Hana who had let Kiba go and repair his non-existing reputation. Surprisingly to Hana, he bowed.

"Thank you for telling me this. I was always wanted to know who gave me this name"

"You're welcome" She smiled "I should be going now. I have to some animals to take care of" And she left, leaving Hashirama with Naruko.

"So" He sighed "I guess this is it. Six more years till I become a shinobi"

"We" Naruko interjected "We're going to be shinobi"

"Right" He sighed again only more deeper

"Hashirama"

Said boy jumped a bit as he relived his most hated and traumatising memory. He had gotten used to reliving it, but it still hurt. He heard that voice before. He heard it around the time of _that_ incident. Though it was a traumatic event is did have gaps. The voice had caused him to relive it every time he heard it. At least now he could stand up to that certain memory. So he looked up, to face an old friend

"Hi ya Sasuke, Itachi"

"Hashirama" Spoke Sasuke

"Hashirama-san" Said Itachi. Hashirama turned to Naruko

"Fishcake. Can you go away for a while, I want to talk to these guys for a sec" He said to her. When it looked like she was about to speak he interrupted "I'll tell you later. Please, I need some privacy"

"…Okay. Come find me before class" Then she ran off, to Kami knows where

"I guess you're entering the academy to hmm?" Hashirama said, turning around to face his old friends

"Yes. Sasuke wanted to become a ninja and try and surpass me"

"Do you really have to tell him that?" The younger Uchiha said slightly annoyed

"Sorry Sasuke"

"Hmp, still look up to your brother Sasuke? Good. Glad you haven't changed so we won't need to catch up with each other" Hashirama smiled

"So you're Ok from _that…_?" Sasuke asked

"Don't remind him Sasuke. I think he is trying to forget"

"That's Ok" Hashirama said "You don't need to worry since I am used to it"

"What do you mean used to it"

"Oh that's right, you guys don't know" He smiled sadly "_That_ incident caused me to develop Hyperthymesia. I remember it clear as day"

"…I'm sorry Hashirama-san" Itachi solemnly replied

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked "What is Hyper...hyperth…"

"Hyperthymesia" Hashirama answered "It makes me remember every day of my life with every detail. I can recall every day of my life since then without even trying. I just remember everything…It's hard to explain"

"…Oh" realising what it meant

"Don't worry I manage. I developed a technique that allows me to block some memories but it doesn't work on normal one"

"Really?" Itachi said, surprised that a child could fight of his own mental mutation "You must be strong to be able to do that"

"It's not that hard once you get used to it" he shrugged

"I see" Itachi looked at the academy "I remember my time in the academy. It was a yearlong but…it was a very peaceful time" He looked and the two boys "I want you two to promise me to become good friends by the time you graduate"

"Hai!" They shouted just before the bell rang, signalling the beginning of school.

"Come on Sasuke! I'll introduce you to Naruko!" Hashirama shouted, running of too class

"Ok!" Sasuke smiled, happy he was having a good start to the year. A smile touched the elder uchiha's face before disappearing. He has a coup to prevent

"Naruko?!" He called "Naruko!...Fishcake!"

"Don't call me that!" Suddenly Naruko appeared, seemingly out of thin air "Hashi come on. I want to be first in class"

"Wait" He interrupted "Fishcake, this is Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke this is Fis-Uzumaki, that's right Uzumaki Naruko"

"Hi"

"Hey, now come on!" She grabbed both boys by their wrists leading them past the students who were unlucky enough to be walking by. As they ran Hashirama felt a cold shiver run down his spine before arriving at a door.

_Something tells me I shouldn't step through that door_ He thought

When he saw Naruko going to open the door he yelled "Wait NO!"

* * *

The Sandaime hokage grinned to himself as he finished the last of his paperwork. Now, yes now he had time to do what he enjoyed most. That was reading Icha Icha. But first he felt like checking on his adopted daughter. Walking into his private room he sat in front of his viewing orb. He felt sad that he couldn't congratulate Naruko personally. He would have to do it later tonight with ramen. Channelling chakra into the orb he was welcomed with the image of the class Naruko should be in.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Anko and Kakashi waited patiently for their pray. Anko was anyway. Kakashi hid because it was his job, that being protecting Naruko. He couldn't believe how cruel Anko was some times. Sure her hobby consisted with torturing people in the most inhumane way possible but this was by far the cruellest. At first when Anko approached him the previous day asking him to take a picture of Hashirama and Naruko he just complied and took a few pictures. If he knew she was going to do THIS then he would down right refused. Kakashi had heard that Hashirama has a disability that makes him remember everything. He probably knew that he took the pictures. If he saw this then he would tell NARUKO! AND IF HE TELLS NARUKO THEN HIS FUTURE TEAM WAS SCREWED! He was sweating now. He was hoping the teachers would have stopped Anko but no. They were too afraid.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the door and he knew it was her. Anko made sure she and that boy would be the first in.

_Kami, If you love me please don't let this ruin my plans …_

* * *

All around the room was pictures. Thousands of dollars' worth of ink laid out in front of him. Nailed to the walls of the class room were pictures Hashirama found in the envelope an hour ago. There were so many pictures around the walls you couldn't even see the wooden walls anymore. But that wasn't the worst part. No. It was the particularly large one in the front of the class

Upon seeing this Hashirama's eye brow started having spasms

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

_Twitch Twitch_

Seeing this he knew three things.

One is that Anko did it.

Two…

_THAT MOTHERF#^KING ANBU IS so **DEAD!**_

And three…

"I hate all of you" He mumbled.

And so began six years of teasing and moping

* * *

After school Hashirama decided after hours of constant pointing and laughing he should just let Naruko take him to the Hokage. You know, to take his mind of things-which is near impossible to do. The first day at the Academy was hell. When he was informed that he would be joining the Academy, he thought he would be running around and throwing kunai everywhere but no! Instead he was stuck in side for hours at a time lessoning to lectures. Didn't they know you couldn't kill people by talking about the five great nations? Apparently not. But then the worst happened. A teacher by the name of Iruka growled him for not paying attention! I mean he could remember everything in his life even if he wasn't paying attention! After telling Iruka that he was forced to explain his disability to everyone. No this was not a good day for Hashirama.

Sasuke on the other hand did a lot more better than he did. All the teachers talking about was how Sasuke was going to be just like his brother. He hit it great with everyone and even Naruko. When I say hit it great I mean great. He practically had fan girls already forming a club! Really?! At least he still hanged out with Hashirama and Naruko. Well more like Naruko and him protecting him from the fan girls. And they call him a disabled person. Come on people! They probably suffer from obsessive compulsive disorder and they have the nerve to call him disabled. In fact a majority of the girls looked as though they had something wrong with their heads, Naruko included. Especially when one considers that she yells 'Dattebayo!' everywhere she goes. How did she even come up with that word?

Anyway back to the matter at had

"So Fishcake" Hashirama started at they treed to the Hokage tower "Tell me again how you know the Hokage of all people?"

"I already told you. Jiji always looked after me and took care of me before everyone else"

"But why would the Hokage want, to know you? You got to be a bit special for the strongest ninja in the village to take notice of you"

_Wack!_

"Ow!"

"Don't you underestimate me? I'm going to be the first female Hokage!" she yelled as they entered the tower

"Yea yea but really, once you think about it you have no real reason to be connected to the Hokage"

"Don't say that" Naruko growled "Jiji was there for all of my life. He was the only one in this village who cared for me. Until you came along he was the only person I had"

"…I'm sorry Naruko. But you're missing the point. He is protecting you for a reason. From what I have seen, most of the villagers hate you. I might be young but I'm not stupid" He turned to the small blond next to him "Fishcake, this might sound odd but I think your family did something horrible in the past and they're punishing you for their crimes. It only makes sense"

"But I never knew my parents. How could everyone know and not me?"

"I don't know but I've seen some of the faces. Some of them look like they're holding a secret…Forget about it. I think I'm just being paranoid"

"What's paranoid mean?"

"I think it means when you're scared of something" He didn't like to brag but with his memory he memorised a few pages of a dictionary, hence his vocabulary increased but that's another story for another day. After they climbed the staircase the duo approached the secretary's desk where the secretary allowed them in to the old man's office. She was one of the few people who did not hold a grudge agonised the blond. She was even happy when she saw a young boy following her.

Any way back to the story

"Naruko!" The wrinkled Hokage greeted

"Jiji!" She half yelled before jumping over the desk and enveloping him into a hug. It lasted a few more moments before she jumped right over to Hashirama who watched the whole ordeal awkwardly

"Jiji, this is Hashirama" She wrapped her arm around his neck and dragged him closer to the Hokage "Hashirama this is Jiji"

"Fishcake!" He moaned "Do you think you can be a little less rough with me? And I don't think I can just call him old man like you do"

"A very polite boy are you" The Hokage smiled a warm elderly smile. On the inside he was snickering to himself for two reasons. One was that the boy, who was named after the man who hunted and captured bijuu, is friends with the jinchūriki of the most strongest one of them all. How ironic. Two…Fishcake was a very funny nickname

"Ah yea…" Hashirama said, not knowing how to act in front of the village leader "Um Hokage-sama? Is it true that you named me?"

"…Oh. So you're that Hashirama"

Said boy tilted his head to the side in confusion "Is there another Hashirama in the village?"

"Ah no but there could be"

"Not likely" Hashirama shot "A clan like the senju doesn't let people name their children after their proudest ancestor. That's why I'm curious about who named me"

"…What you say is true but…you don't sound your age" He said eyeing the boy with curiosity

"Hyperthymesia" He said bluntly. He was tired bout telling people of his condition "It make things heck of a lot easier to remember. So anyway I want to ask you if there was a reason why you named me Hashirama?"

"Well to be honest it was just a spur of the moment. One of my ninja found you the day after the kyuubi attack. If my memory serves me correctly he said he found you on top of the Shodai Hokage's head in the valley of the end. I thought it would be a fitting name"

"That's it? So you just found me and gave me the name of the most strongest Hokage? Just like that?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, no not at all. It's just that people think I'm royalty and I really don't like it. It took me years of pranking to turn their opinions of me"

"Now why would you do that? They would have treated you like a prince"

"Prince?" Naruko said from the couch she was sitting on "Why would you give that up Hashi?" She didn't understand why someone would do such a thing. She has been fighting for the respect she always wanted. But Hashirama willingly threw that way. Why would he do that?

"Because…An old friend once told me that respect can't be given it has to be earned" Hashirama smiled a sad smile. What he said wasn't the exact words spoken to him but he that was the words he lived by. The sadness did not go undetected as the Hokage suddenly remembered the report given to him regarding Hashirama. He could understand that the boy was still grieving but he was concerned with his mental health. Great ninjas break under less stress the boy was under. He was amazingly strong willed for a mere boy.

Naruko smiled when he said that "That's exactly like my dream" She stated. Hashirama brightened a bit. No matter how angry he was with her, she would always give him one more reason to stay.

"So it is. I guess we can gain that respect together"

The Hokage sighed mentally but it was not of frustration but of relief. His adoptive granddaughter finally had a friend who cared for her. It made him feel like he wasn't a complete failure.

"That reminds me!" Naruko chirped to the Hokage "Jiji, Hashirama told me he lived in an orphanage. So since he's my friend now, can he come live with me?"

"What?! When did we agree on this?!"

"Oh…I didn't tell you?"

"No. No you didn't"

"I don't see why he can't live with you" Sarutobi interrupted. To be honest it wasn't the best idea. If he were to live with her, people would attempt to harm him. But something in the back of his mind told him that it was ok

"Yes! I get a roommate!" Naruko cheered

_Oh great_ Hashirama sighed_ I only met her yesterday and now she's bugging me to live with her…Though it would be good to get out of that run down orphanage_

"Well I guess I could live with you Fishcake" He smiled before turning to the Hokage "But I might need some money, for food'n'stuff"

"No problem. That can be easily arranged" As he was saying that he suddenly felt as if he was paying him to live with Naruko

"Ok then it's settled" He looked back at Naruko who had a smile as bright and might Gai "So where is _our _house?"


	3. The day we graduated

Hashirama was sorely disappointed when he and Naruko walked to her house. The quality of the house was very very poor. When he heard that Naurko got her house from the Hokage he thought that she would live in a mansion but when he saw Naruko's he face faltered. The walls were mouldy, paint fading, wires were exposed, rusty pipes, no hot water, enough power to charge _one_ battery per day, and worst of all…the only food available was instant ramen. Ok that might not be a part of the whole house thing but it was damn irritating.

Anyway, the house was one story, had one room, one bathroom and one kitchen which were merged with the living room. Where was he going to sleep? There was only one room! Then came the question of how he was going to clean himself. The pipes were rusty so if he used the shower he would probably get a poisoning of some sort. Heck that was not the only way he could die. Then came the problem with the vermin. Rats, cockroaches, poisonous looking spiders, ants. How do you even get rid of this stuff?

Hashirama had seen houses which belonged to entire clans and even helped out the local carpenter every now and then which built up a taste in houses. During his time with the carpenter he learnt how to cut wood precisely and attach things easily using nails, screws and bolts. He had learnt that each single measurements counts and that perfection is what was needed for carpeting. For a six year old boy he thought this was nothing. And it was. There were many techniques to master and he didn't have time for that. The carpenter had said that his hands were to 'soft' and that they were better suited for small things like drawing painting or paper work. Light jobs he called them. A thing like building wasn't his thing. This was why he didn't take him on as an apprentice…that and that he was way too young.

With his limited experience in carpeting he could probably replace floor boards, the pipes and maybe the wiring and walls but that's if he had the right resources and tools. He could borrow the tools with his carpenter friends but the wood, pipes and wiring was going to be a problem. He would need money and lots of it. That alone would stretch his budget-not that he had one yet-so he couldn't really hire any help. He could manage without them but that he would have to wait a long time to start living in luxury. There's only so much a six year old boy could do.

Hashirama had found out that Naruko was a relatively nice person to live with. She respected his privacy and even let him have the bed. He didn't accept of course as he liked sleeping on the couch. Unlike what some people think, Naruko is a pretty clean person-I know, shocker. One minute she's gorging herself in ramen the next she's cleaning it up until it's sparkling clean. She explained that her ramen eating 'habit' as she calls it, comes from the fact that it's the only thing she could buy. He knew the stuff was cheap but eating nothing but ramen? He was not going to become a ramen eating zombie like Naruko. So he took it upon himself to buy real food with their combined money. Eggs, bread, meat, rice, fruit and vegetables. Of course Naruko still couldn't kick the obsession of ramen. What a shame. At least she learnt how to cook. Ramen that is

Living with Naruko also drew them closer. After a few months he and Naruko could not be broken apart. When asked about this Hashirama would say that he was forced to be around her. But he knew that he had taken a liking to the loud girl. Naruko was very happy Hashirama came along. She told him that ever since he 'saved' her, the mobs stopped completely. In truth the Hokage managed to convince the ANBU to take their job seriously after saying Hashirama was living with her. It turns out that Hashirama were friends with a majority of them whether he knew it or not.

They would start their day together, they walked/ran to the academy together, they played/prank together, they ate breakfast lunch and dinner together, and then they ran all the way to the Hokage monument and watched the sunset. Only the last one was Hashirama forced into which in turn slowly increased his stamina to the point it became easy. Of course Hashirama still managed to fit pranking and stealing from ninja without getting caught. It was like practice. In the end they both decided that they were friends, forever and ever.

Speaking about friends, Sasuke became the third number of their trio. Out of Naruko's ramen addiction and Hashirama's pranking, he was the sole voice for reason between the three. Sasuke enjoyed his time with the two as they were the only non-Uchiha he knew and liked. This was a bit odd to some people. The adults didn't know how to react to his choice of friends. On one hand they would force him away from the 'demon' but on the other hand he was an Uchiha and the younger brother Itachi. So they just let him be in hopes he would kill the girl. To the students they just moped that he was like royalty and moaned about how he thought he was better than everyone else. That was the boys anyway. Half the girls crowded around his 'good looks' and 'nice attitude'…

That was until the Uchiha massacre. That's when everything turned to crap. One fateful day Hashirama and Naruko woke up, dressed up and ran to school as per usual. It started normally, starting with Iruka's boring lectures then a chuunin came out knocking and spoke to Iruka. Soon after he dismissed the class. The duo thought this was a bit odd but they used the opportunity to get some Dango for lunch. Then they found Anko who informed them the Uchiha's fate. They tried getting to Sasuke but the Shinobi guarding him shoved them aside.

For the next few days they didn't even get a glimpse of their dear friend. A whole month past before they saw him, sitting alone in the far side of the class looking out the window. Of course they were happy. They were over joyed that their friend was unharmed and well. When they approached him, Sasuke pushed him away. It was then that Hashirama figured that he had a kind of mental trauma similar to his and so he was inclined to help him. After many repeated attempts he still pushed him away so he gave up…for now.

After the whole incident every girl in the class practically worshiped the ground he walked on. All except Naruko and a shy girl named Hinata Hyuga. For a short time everything was quiet. Both of them hardly talked to anyone. Some people felt worried for them, the Hokage, the ramen shop owners and even Anko. Then one night Naruko started to cry. That was the first time Hashirama saw her cry. He tried to comfort her. He suggested buying some ramen but she just buried her face into her pillow.

He asked what was wrong and she answered

"I miss Sasuke"

"I do too" He answered. After a few more moments of crying she dropped the bomb shell. She admitted that she too liked Sasuke but not that Sasuke. She said that she liked the Sasuke who played with them, who laughed and smiled. She said that she didn't what her heart broken again and that it was a vow. Hashirama took little comfort in that. It would be a little hard for her to let anyone close to her heart. But it was the path of grieving. Now that they unleashed the flood gate of emotions, they could adjust to life without him and move on.

A year after meeting Naruko, Hashirama decided to find something to occupy his time with other then pranking. Soon he found a section of the village where people were dismantling old houses for new and improved ones and sending the material to the junkyard. Seeing that most of the materials were somewhat useable he used his stealth skills to steal them. Using his newly built up stamina which was about a fifth on Naruko's, he transported a whole bunch of materials to their home. Naruko saw what he was doing and ran to the Hokage asking if they can have the apartment right next to theirs as it was empty. He agreed of cause. One apartment wasn't enough for two children

Hashirama soon came up with a bunch of basic tools after which he and Naruko started to tear apart the walls between the apartments. After that Hashirama started to replace everything with new wood, fresh instillation and at the same time fix the wiring. Normally it would take three to four months but the job took two months instead as was a crude job. They were very cold and uncomfortable months too. After taking out the walls they were basically facing the elements. Hashirama was forced to share the same bed with Naruko for that month and there were numerous times were they became _too_ close of comfort. All together it was a month full of blushes and 'eeps'.

Once the walls and floor boards were replaced with instillation they were completely warm. The next step was replacing the pipes and fixing up the roof so it doesn't leak. That took shorter time than the walls and floor boards so soon after, Naruko was working with coming up with poisons to get rid of the infestation which started to pop up during the construction. Hashirama worked on dividing the extra room and moving everything to its place. This took two and a half weeks to finish. Now they had a top notch bath room, a kitchen with clean white tile design, a dining room compete with a basic oak dining table and chairs, a larger living room where the old kitchen used to be, a guest room and a master bedroom. After the whole redesigning-all done by now eight year olds-and after sleeping in the same bed for all that time they decided to share a room together.

When they invited the Hokage over he looked as though he was going to faint. He couldn't believe that two children completely fixed two apartments and made one decent size house. It wasn't professional but it was darn close. He knew that Hashirama had an eye for perfection but wow! The materials used to make this were supposed to thrown into the dump but they took it and did this! The once damp old apartment, turned into a spacious house fit for a small family. This place wasn't even worth a genin's pay role and now!…now! He was very very _very_ impressed with the two. He wasn't the only one. A certain dog masked ANBU watched the transformation and was amazed. Both him and the Hokage figured that Hashirama was a genius of some kind. Too bad he was ignored for the so called 'last' Uchiha.

Once again having nothing to do Hashirama and Naruko focused on their ninja training. Both of them had gotten down kunai throwing down and then worked on Taijustu. Surprisingly Naruko did better than Hashirama as she could keep going and going. That and that she was completely unpredictable. During the taijustu training Hashirama discovered that his strength increased dramatically as he did most of the work in the construction. But that did not help out at all. He was classed as dead last after that. Being beaten by the weakest person in the class does that to you. Next came Genjustu. Hashirama did below average in it and Naruko had no skill in it what so ever. Hashirama could do basic Genjustu but it was a bit hard for him. He had to concentrate hard to get it down. Seeing this it was obvious that he wasn't suited for Genjustu. Then came Ninjustu. Hashirama didn't do as well as most people. The teachers said that he uses too much chakra in his techniques but it still was hard to get the amount any smaller. Naruko didn't too well either. Since the instructors didn't help her he assumed that she used too much chakra as well.

But the best subject he and Naruko did great in was Fūinjutsu. It was considered a difficult art to learn. It consisted with certain drawing patterns with precise accuracy. It was used to seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object like bodies and kunai. With Hashirama, he could do this easily with his near perfect hand writing and his memory he could do it with ease. But when he showed it to everyone a pink haired banshee declared that he stole it from Sasuke. Then the teacher swapped their tests! From then on he developed a hate relationship with her. Naruko…well by the looks of things she was naturally good at it. Some people have all the luck…

Seeing that he was very good at Fūinjutsu, he decided to develop a technique that involved his memory. So he paid a visit to his old therapist and mind expert, one Yamanaka Inoichi. He told him his idea of creating a Justu that allowed him to project an image from one's memory to overlap one's sight. He told him that it would help him greatly with Fūinjutsu. Inoichi was impressed with the idea so he agreed to help him create a Justu in exchange for permission for adding them to the Yamanaka clan Justu collection. It only took a week for them to make a Justu like that. It was a very simple Justu actually. The only reason the Yamanaka didn't make one like it was that it came with a drawback. One that only Hashirama can counter. The chakra input did actually matter as the more chakra used the more defined the image was so if use all your chakra then all you see is the image. But you also must remember each detail to use it. Only someone with Hyperthymesia or photographic memory could use. Hashirama decided to name the Justu, Memory projection Justu and it was classed as a D-rank Ninjustu.

And now at twelve years of age he was still dead last. Naruko's grade had sky rocketed because of a special Justu she showed the Hokage which she invented. It looked like a henge but a henge was an illusion. You couldn't touch it, only pass through it. But with Naruko's insanely large chakra she could make an actually make a shell with her chakra and not feel any drain making it a Ninjustu. It was an S-rank infiltration Justu. And now the Hokage pulled some strings and made her top kunoichi. Some people didn't like that but they couldn't do anything agenised the Hokage.

* * *

"Ok, ok settle down kids" Iruka said, once again making another foolish attempt at keeping order. When everyone kept talking he grew a tick no his head "SHUT UP!" He yelled once again this time using his Jar head Justu. Of course everyone became quiet to it as they usually did. That Justu was a mystery to people. Not even the Hokage could use it, and it was not of lack of trying. Still it was a very useful Justu though.

"Today you will be all taking the Genin test-" He paused as the class erupted with cheers. He took deep breath "SHUT UP! Any way. Today you would be officially graduating the Academy an-"

Hashirama and a few other students tuned out another of Iruka's boring lectures. Hashirama thought about how he was going about this test. If he wanted to he could ace the test with no sweat except for the Taijustu portion. But that would mean boasting his class rank. He had asked Anko and she said that teams were made up with three Genin and one Jonin, no more, no less. She said that they were usually made up of the rookie of the year, top Kunoichi, and the dead last. Naruko was top Kunoichi, Sasuke was rookie of the year and if he could stay dead last he could be on their team! It was the perfect plan.

"HASHIRAMA!" Iruka yelled snapping him out of his thoughts "What did I say about ignoring my lectures?!"

"I can't ignore them even if I wanted to" Hashirama retorted tapping his head "Hyperthymesia remember?"

"JUST GET OUT SIDE!"

* * *

Naruko was jumping up and down as she waited for her turn for the Ninjustu portion of the test. She had the position of top Kunoichi to up hold. She did near perfect in the throwing weapons, and history portion. Those endless hours of Hashirama drilling basic history into her head really paid off. Though she couldn't do Genjustu she made up for it in Taijustu with her developed style. She asked Hashirama to watch her fighting and see if he could come up with a real fighting style. He managed to document all the moves she had and then merged appropriate ones together. She loved having him around. He was a lot smarter than most people. Not book smart like Shikamaru or street smart like her but smart in a creative way.

"Uzumaki Naruko!" Iruka yelled from the examining room before Naruko practically ran forward. Iruka smiled a bit. She was always his best student…even if she complains a lot "You ready?"

She nodded

"Naruko do the substitution jutsu with anything in the class" Mizuki said to Naruko. She nodded as he disappeared in smoke and was replaced with a chair before she puffed back to her original spot.

"Ta dah," she grinned and continued with her bouncing

"Next is the transformation jutsu" Iruka said to him. Naruko nodded and did the jutsu. She turned into Iruka and phased out of it.

"Last is the Clone jutsu," Iruka smiled. Naruko's grin grew wider as she formed the hand seal "Clone jutsu!"

_POOF_

"Oh...My...GOODNESS!" he gasped as his pad dropped to the floor. Iruka and Mizuki rubbed their eyes as they were all shocked to see around 30 Naruko's in the room and even more outside. She just performed more clones than any student to ever take the exam. Little did they know that this was once again the work of Hashirama. Impying what he learnt, he suggested to her that if she can't decrease the amount of chakra used then maybe she could make more clones to compensate for the chakra/clone ratio. Surprisingly it worked. Iruka caught himself and continued.

"You pass," Iruka said as he threw the headband to the girl who had sparks in her eyes. She could almost cry. This day was the bestest best day of her life! The forehead protector felt so smooth and it still had that nice new smell to it! For years she dreamed for this day and now she graduated! In a fit of happiness she ran out of the room with the biggest smile someone her age can muster.

* * *

"Congrats Fishcake" Hashirama said, lying down under the tree they were currently at.

"Thanks Hashi" Naruko sat on the swing as she tried the various positions on where to put the forehead protector "But couldn't you try a bit harder? I know that you're smarter then you let on"

"Anko told me that if I stay dead last then I could be on the same team as top Kunoichi. Why do you think I trained you?"

"So you did all that so you could be on the same team as me? But wouldn't our team be overpowered? That won't be fair for everyone else"

"You worry too much Fishcake. Besides if our team was overpowered then you and whoever we have on our team can do all the work"

"Hashi" She glared "You're an adult now and if you don't take your job seriously then you won't have any money to pay rent"

"But we don't pay rent"

"Oh didn't I mention that only shinobi live in my apartment?" She thought innocently, putting her 'cute' face on

"…You are evil Fishcake. Who was the person who brought you ramen on a daily bases?"

"Hokage-Jiji"

"No! Me!"

"Hay Naruko" Someone called. The duo turned their heads and faced a very friendly face

"Mizuki-sensei. What are you doing here?" Naruko asked "Are you here to congratulate us?"

"No actually. I'm just here to tell you some bad news"

"Well?"

"It turns out that a girl named Sakura is going to be top Kunoichi"

"WHAT?!" Hashirama yelled. How could this happen?! His plan was flawless! Make Naruko the best in the school and stay dead last! It was so simple and yet so magnificent!

_Curse you Sakura!_

"Is that a problem Hashirama?" Mizuki asked

"Damn right it is!" Naruko dropped to her knees along with Hashirama "Mizuki-sensei?! Is there anything I can do? Any extra credit?!"

Although Mizuki had planned this all out he didn't expect that the dead last practically volunteered to help the 'demon' without any leverage. Of course Hashirama was included in his plans. It was simple. Make Hashirama steal the scroll with his skill and then make him give it to the 'demon', take the scroll from the 'demon' and then kill it. Then he would trade the scroll for power and then return to Konoha as a hero. It was ingenious!

"Well…" Mizuki thought "There is another test I can give you that could probably give you"

"What is it?!"

"The goal is to learn a justu in a scroll which is located in the Hokage's residence. There is a shack at training ground 43 were you can train. Hashirama you might want to get the scroll for Naruko. Remember don't let anyone catch you, it's part of the infiltration portion"

"You kidding! That's easy! I can break into the place in a heartbeat!" Hashirama cheered

* * *

Hashirama edged along the side of the building, the moon was high up in the sky, indicating it was near midnight. He shuffled along the edge of a small roof, quite high up from the ground. He was nervous, if he pulled this off, He would be on the same team as Naruko, and then they will be the best ninja ever and then they would have kids togeth-were the heck did that come from?

He finally reached his destination, it was a small window, a small window that was part of a very large building, this said building was known to all Konoha ninja as the Hokage Tower. The tower where the Hokage resided in from time to time, where he conducted meetings, assigned missions, and where his office was located. However more importantly, it was where the Hokage stashed away all the forbidden scrolls away, such as the Forbidden Sealing Scroll, the Yondaime Hokage's last will and testament, which he had written on his first day on office as all other Hokage's before him had done, similarly where it also held the Sandaime, Nindaime and Shodaime's will. It held the deep dark secrets of Konohagakure, all in all, it was a very well-guarded and secretive place. And this was what he was stealing. No problem…

Hashirama walked softly in the wide hallways of the building, trying oh so hard not to give away his presence, this was the biggest thing he had done ever since he broke into Konoha's ANBU forces to draw on Dog-masked ANBU's mask for taking that darn picture on the first day of school.

He wasn't too far away from the Forbidden Scroll Room, it was just down the hallway. Slowly and carefully he crept on. The door he was heading for only got closer and closer. Suddenly he heard movement behind him, he abruptly turned around, was his position given away, had the Sandaime found him out. There was dead silence behind him, the hallways still dark with only the moonlight lighting the location up. He was safe.

He turned around and immediately walked into a sturdy figure, which belonged to the man Naruko was trying to avoid tonight, The Sandaime Hokage, Naruko's jiji in all but in blood.

"What are you doing at my office at this time? I'm not giving you another lone Hashirama" The elderly Hokage said Hashirama.

"Heh…heh…" He chuckled nervously, he was caught.

The Hokage quirked an eyebrow at this, but before he could think about what the young ninja to be said.

"OROIKE NO JUTSU!"

"WHA?" The next thing he knew, the Sandaime was staring at very beautiful young woman posing seductively, however that was not the only problem, the young woman herself was very naked, her female parts just barely being covered up by whisps of smoke floating around from the after effects of the transformation. That was soon followed by fountain of red before all he saw was black. The esteemed Konohagakure's Sandaime Hokage, who was revered to be the strongest Kage in Konoha's history was out for the count.

Hashirama was very glad that he came up with that Justu. Its intended purpose was to see what he looked like if he was a girl. The resulting product was Oroike No Justu. It was not his proudest Justu but it was very useful agenised perverts. That said, who knew the Hokage was a pervert? The only down side was Naruko would beat the crap out of him if he used it in front of her

Now back to our hero, who was now in the forbidden scroll room, searching furiously for the only scroll he was looking for, the one Mizuki had asked for.

"Damn…Where is that stupid scroll… Shodaime's Will, Nidaime's Will, Old Man's Will, Uchiha Massacre, ANBU Roster, Secret Alliance with the Mist…damn it where is it?" Hashirama cried out in frustration. He had been here for a few minutes now and he still hadn't found it.

_Damn it, where is it?_

Suddenly in the corner of his eye he spotted a large scroll, one he had yet to check, 'Could it be? It is'

Hashirama had found the Scroll of sealing, this was it, and he was going to make sure Naruko made top Kunoichi. He quickly went out the door but not before scanning the hallway on either side. The Old man's unconscious body was still right where he had left it.

He hurried out of the building through an open window as if the devil himself was after him.

_Time to get to Fishcake_

* * *

"Where is that Baka?" Naruko wondered as she paced back and forth.

"Miss me already?" Hashirama said from the tree line. Naruko looked up and grinned

"Do you have it?" She asked

"What do you think this is? A giant sushi roll?" He sarcastically asked, holding up the forbidden scroll. Naruko just narrowed her eyes at him, signalling him to give it to her. So he did as he was told, jumped down and gave it to the girl. He watched as Naruko set down the scroll and opened it up showing the first Justu "Shadow Clone Justu?" He asked before looking at the fine print "B-rank kenjutsu. It says that it requires large amounts of chakra to produce solid clones…It also says that it shares its memories with the owner"

Hashirama shrugged it off as he assumed that Naruko could do it. He kinda figured that she had massive chakra reserves for her age. Sitting down he continued to read the details about the Shadow Clone but not much gained his attention. Then he saw another Justu seeping out the side of the scroll. Curious he unrolled it just a bit more and was rewarded with another justu. Or should I say Fūinjutsu.

"Hmmm…Chakra network seal?" Even more curious he continued to read aloud "Uses Fūinjutsu to create an artificial chakra network which can store near limitless chakra. It combines a modified version of the prototype chakra battery seal and mind synchronise seal which means that with training can be used sub-consciously. Numerous minor seals are involved" Hashirama grinned a bit as the thought of the possibilities. If he could store chakra and use it in the future then he couldn't tire. It was perfect…That was until he spotted something in big bold letters

"**Warning! If not drawn to perfection, the chakra battery will collapse and implode on its self before dispelling the chakra!**"

Ok now that scared him a little bit. He knew that any small mistake in Fūinjutsu the seal would likely fail. But this seal would collapse and implode. He guessed that the more chakra used the more violent the implosion. How could he store godly amount of chakra? Plus why hasn't he heard of chakra batteries? It was obvious that the project was scraped. Or else you'll have ninja imploding everywhere. Thank god he invented his memory justu or else he wouldn't be able to use this

"Oh well time to get started" he mumbled. Hashirama unrolled the scroll some more to reveal the diagram of the seal. He almost face faltered. The whole seal looked like a giant body tattoo. It covered the whole body! Even the face. The legs, the arms, toes, fingers! What the hell?! It looked like something a master Fūinjutsu artist would only do. But when he looked closer he calmed down a bit. The whole seal was placed over all the tenketsu points to allow synchronisation and harmony with the body. It also allowed them to hide the seal from the Hyuga. How convenient. At least that it was all in the front so he could do it himself

_Who ever made this seal must want to keep this a secret_ He mused _and since it's a seal, the Hyuga probably can't deactivate it. This seal really is an anti-Hyuga seal_

Snapping out of his day dream Hashirama got back to looking over the seal again and again. He noticed unlike most advanced seals this one doesn't have any outside seals and the only seals you had to draw were on the body. Also the note said since this was a modified version of the chakra battery-which Hashirama still didn't know what it meant-the chakra comes out of the hands instead of going into the body. Hashirama concluded that this was some kind of life's work of some ones which they never got to use. It was a master piece. What made it so was that the only drawback was the risk of making such a seal. It was perfect for someone like him.

* * *

Three hours later

* * *

After three hours Naruko was panting on the ground, all scratched up and ragged. Her body hurt all over. She could hardly lift a finger but it was all worth it. Now she didn't have to worry about anything. She and Hashirama would be on the same team now…But damn her body hurt. Painfully she looked over at Hashirama who was still studying the scroll.

"Hashi? How…is your justu coming along?" She asked

"I'm good Fishcake. I already got it down" he said "Now I'm trying if I could split the seals then I would have two more Fūinjutsu to add to my arsenal"

That WAS what he was doing up until some yelled from the tree line

"I found you!"

"F%#KING ASSH*&E WHO THE F&#K BROKE MY CONCENTRATION!"

Naruko just ignored Hashirama's ranting and looked up grinning.

"Oh Look! I found you Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka was dumbstuck, "NO! I FOUND YOU!"

Naruko just giggled "Hehehe, You found me Iruka-sensei, and in that time I could only learn one jutsu"

"What?" Iruka asked himself "Is that why you're all beat-up?"

"Don't worry about that" Naruko exclaimed with excitement "Hey…If I show you that skill I stay top kunoichi right? Right?" Naruko asked.

"So you were practising so hard that it shows on your body huh Naruko?" Iruka smiled at this thought before he remembered the situation "Hey Naruko, Hashirama?"

"Yea?" they said simultaneously

"Why did you steal the scroll?" He asked with slight tension and seriousness.

"Steal? Mizuki-sensei told us about it. He also told me about this sweet as place train" Naruko answered

_Mizuki?_

"He said if I show you this technique you'll let me graduate!"

"Wha-" Iruka was interrupted before he could complete his sentence when he saw a dozens of shuriken and kunai flying towards his to students

"MOVE" He bellowed as he lunged, shoving Naruko and Hashirama out of harms way.

Said children looked at their mentor and teacher in shock. Iruka was peppered with Kunai and shuriken, bleeding from his wounds from where some of the weapons had struck him.

"I-Iruka-sensei?" Hashirama said

"Thanks for the distraction, Naruko" a voice said from a tree branch a short distance away. Hashirama went to tend to their teacher as Naruko confronted the perpetrator

"M-Mizuki-sensei?" She realised

"I see…so that's how it is…" Iruka coughed from the wall he was pinned to.

"Damn it! Stop moving sensei!" Hashirama scolded. Despite the situation, he was surprisingly calm. He did deal with Anko weekly

Mizuki looked at Naruko with cold eyes "Naruko!" He barked, "Hand over the scroll"

"What?"

"No Naruko!" Iruka screamed "The scroll is dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands!"

Suddenly Hashirama knew he had been deceived. There was no way mere children could learn any of those techniques, if they did then they would be dead in a flash. Thinking quickly he knew he was the only one who could convince his friend.

"Naruko! Listen to Iruka! Mizuki's tricked us!" Hashirama burst into action, taking out two sealing scrolls containing all his ninja gear. He immediately stood in front of Naruko

_Darn that's one big shuriken he has_ He thought

"Oh look the demon's pet thinks he can take me on" He laughed

"Shut up traitor!" Hashirama yelled "I'm sick of you and the villagers calling Naruko a demon!"

"That's right, you don't know" He grinned manically "You didn't think there was a reason we call 'it' a demon?"

Iruka's eyes widened "Don't you dear Mizuki!" He tried to get up but only a grunt of pain came out

"I'm sure you know of the Kyuubi who attacked the village on October the 10th? I'm sure you do. Now can you tell me the date of your friend's birthday?"

"What are you getting at Mizuki? What does Naruko's birthda-"He froze. October the 10th was Naruko's birthday, the same day as the Kyuubi attack which occurred 12 years ago…That's Naruko's age! Could...could Naruko be the Nine tailed fox?

"That's right" Mizuki howled "The Yondaime Hokage did not kill the nine tail. No. He sealed it into a child and that child is that girl over there"

Naruko was on her knees, tears falling on to the ground. To her things finally made sense. Why she was scorned, why she was beaten, why the Hokage cared so much about her, why everyone hated her. She was the nine tailed fox. She killed countless people, she almost destroyed Konoha, and she killed the Yondaime Hokage. She deserved to be killed. Or at least that's what she thought. When Hashirama heard this he was shocked. All the memories of Naruko came to him in an instant. Not the good ones but the awful ones. He remembered how he stopped someone who was attempting to rape her, her bruised body when another mob got to her and hurting the people who treated her with hatred. From the start he was not convinced that she was the nine tailed but when he heard the word 'seal' he grew angry

"SHUT UP!" Hashirama yelled into the treeline "Shut up you stupid prick! Naruko is not the Kyuubi and not a demon!" Naruko and Iruka looked at him with surprise "Listen to yourself! The Kyuubi was _sealed _her! Can't you tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll?!"

Hashirama took his stance once more "Let me show you what happens when you mess with the scroll!" Suddenly he flung open his two scrolls and twirled them at the direction Mizuki was standing in "**Kunai Barrage!**" Hashirama unloaded all his weapons towards the surprised chuunin. At the last second Mizuki jumped out of the way and on the another branch.

_We don't teach that at the academy_ He mused

Hashirama dropped his scrolls down and took out two spare kunai as he thought. He obviously no match agonised a seasoned chuunin but he had to try delay him from getting the forbidden scroll. That was what he learnt from Anko. Protect the objective at all costs. Gathering his courage he charged forwards, kunai in hand. Mizuki smirked at the kids stupidity. Taking the Fuma shuriken of his back, he threw it at the boy's head at chunnin speeds. Hashirama, having built up his reaction time over the years, dropped down and skidded on the ground before throwing one of his kunai at Mizuki.

_Thup_

"Ha you missed!" Mizuki exclaimed. He looked below his legs and saw the kunai imbedded into the branch he was on "That's what I expect from the dead last"

"Who said it was supposed to hit you?" Hashirama smirked as the kunai started to glow blue

_God I hope this works!_

"What the?" Mizuki said. Everyone watched as the Kunai crumpled up into the branch before-

_BOOM!_

A fiery blue explosion destroyed the branch in a two meter radius. It was so bright that Hashirama covered his eyes to avoid blindness. There was no heat but for some reason the leaves started to catch on fire with blue flames. When the flash ended all that was left was a whole in the tree before the top part collapsed onto the ground. Mizuki was nowhere in sight

"I'm so using that in the future" Hashirama grinned before walking back to his friend who was in awe "I wonder what I'm going to name it"

"Not so fast!" Hashirama turned around only to be punched in the nose and was sent flying backwards, slamming head first into the shack next to Iruka "You almost killed me!" Hashirama heard. He was not entirely sure what he said as he was suffering from a concussion. With his blurry vision he saw a singed Mizuki pull out a kunai. He felt blood coming out of his nose in large amounts. He couldn't get up as he felt like his back was broken. He watched helplessly as his former teacher approached him. Feeling his impending doom he slowly closed his heavy eyes. Then at the last second he heard a voice. And it yelled

"**Multiple Shadow Clone justu!**"


	4. the day of the test

Darkness. He felt warm in his dark realm. There was not much to explain. The words darkness and peaceful was the only way to explain it…

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Someone turn it off" He grumbled. Oh he knew he wasn't dead. Like he said it was peaceful and he wanted it to stay that way

"Hashirama!" he heard someone yell. After a moment of silence, someone grabbed him and started to shake him franticly "Get up before I slap you Baka!"

"Fine!" He squirmed. When he opened his eyes he saw the two girls who made his life both hell and heaven "Oh hay Anko, Fishcake"

"Hello? HELLO?!" Anko shouted "After being attack by a chuunin and all you say is hello?! You had us worried sick!"

"Oh sorry" He yawned

"SORRY?!" Anko fumed

"Don't mess around Hashi. You're in the hospital" Naruko said

"Don't worry Fishcake…So how long have I been in here?"

"One day" Anko answered "You had a small concussion that's all"

"Oh so can I go now? I rather eat Dango then the crappy food they serve here"

"No they said that you should rest for the rest of the day" Naruko said

"You know me Fishcake" Hashirama grinned "I hate rules"

Throwing of the covers he dashed to the wardrobe to check if they had his clothes. He was disappointed when he saw another set of clothes "Where are my clothes?"

"Oh those? I threw those away. That" she gestured to the wardrobe "Is your new clothes. Ninja clothes"

Hashirama raised an eyebrow before taking out the clothes and setting them down on a table. His eye widened when he saw what they were. It was an ANBU style uniform which was made to fit him. They consisted of black clothing and red chest armour instead of the usual grey, complete with metal arm guards and gloves and three ninja pouches on the back-waist. There was also a long black trench coat which looked like the coat he saw Ibiki wear on the occasions he was him.

"Oh my" Hashirama said as he turned to Anko

"Call it a graduation present" She smiled. Anko was proud for the boy she considered her brother. Especially when she heard that he blew up a tree using one kunai

"But I'm not ANBU. Won't people think I stole it?"

"You really are a Baka" Anko rolled her eyes "If you were in ANBU you'd have a mask and a tattoo"

"Oh…Thanks for the clothes…Oneesan" Hashirama smiled

"You're welcome… Ototo" She almost felt like crying

"Be back in a sec!" He exclaimed before grabbing the clothes and ran into the bath room. A few moments of later, Hashirama came out looking like a man, with his head band tied to his belt "So how do I look?"

"Ummm…" Naruko looked away with a small blush which did not go unnoticed.

"Looking good Ototo. Makes you look like a professional"

"Thanks!" Hashirama grabbed his wallet on the bench and flipped through it "Perfect!" He walked over to the open window before saying "See ya at home Fishcake"

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Going to by some sealing gear" And he jumped out leaving the two girls alone

"About time you acknowledged him as your Ototo"

"I was waiting for him first" Anko said "So what shall it be? Dango or ramen?"

"Both please" Naruko chirped

* * *

"Lets see. Where do I go to get some Ninja supplies?" He said to himself as he walked along the streets of Konoha. He didn't know where to get the supplies from. Most of his ninja gear was gotten from the academy and they were never sharp enough. The ones he used on Mizuki were impractical. They were too dull. Plus if he wanted to use that imploding technique again then he needed a different colour then black. Sure he could just draw the Chakra battery sloppily but he would need it as near perfect as possible if he wanted to channel much chakra as possible.

Soon Hashirama's aimless wondering led him to a shop that had an endless range of weaponry

"Wow. Talk about over kill" he joked as he entered the shop, causing a bell to herald his presence

"Hi there!" A bun haired girl greeted from the other side of the shop "Are you looking for something?"

"Yes. Do you happen to have some transparent sealing ink and a brush?" He asked

"Sure. I'll be right back" she said before walking to the back room. Hashirama never had a liking of weapons. Other than Kunai and shuriken, any other weapon was too hard to master. So he ignored everything as he walked to the counter were he waited for the girls return. A few moments later she came out with four bottles of the stuff and a fine paint brush. She set them down on the bench and started to add the money together

"Ok that's two thousand ryo" She smiled

"Two thousand? A little steep don't you think?"

"What? It's transparent ink. People would die to get them"

"Then why don't people buy it?"

"Because there are hardly any Fūinjutsu users in Konoha anymore. People don't bother trying anything other than sealing scrolls"

"Well it looks like there is one more Fūinjutsu user in Konoha" Hashirama smiled

"Really? You what to become an Fūinjutsu master? That's hard to do"

"The Yondaime Hokage did it and he was an orphan" He retorted "Plus I think I have some new seals no one has seen before"

"You? You made a new seal?"

"Yip and I'm not going to use it any time soon until master throwing kunai" He took out his wallet and threw a few thousand ryo on the counter "Say is it possible if I can specially order some silver kunai?"

"Silver? Won't that give away the element of surprise?"

"That's exactly what I want" He grinned evilly

"Well Ok" She smiled, taking out a pen and paper she looked at him "What's your name?"

"Hashirama" the girl gasped

"Hashirama?! Are you a senju?!"

"Ah no. The Hokage named me you see" he laughed nervously before grabbing the gear and running off "Bye Tenten!"

"How did he know my name?" She said before looking at the name tag on her shirt and blushed in embarrassment "Oh, right. Duh"

* * *

Hashirama looked at himself in the mirror with nothing but his underwear on. He had no muscles what so ever but there was no fat ether. It was just a well-toned body. Brushing his hair back he sighed. He did not what to end up to his experimental kunai last night. No he had to get this perfect. Closing his eyes he made the hand seals and whispered

"Memory projection Justu" Then his pink eyes started to swirl with a mixture of pink and white. The whiteness merged, soon making two lines appear in a cross with a white dot in the middle. Refocusing, the image of the diagram came to his vision as he looked at himself. He aligned the memory up with his reflection.

_This is it. No going back_

He picked up the paint brush and dipped it into the ink. Slowly he began the process of recreating the Fūinjutsu. Stroke after stroke he went. He was totally calm. If he wasn't then he would sweet and if he sweet then it would mess with the seal. He didn't what that. First he did the spiral on his gut. That was where the core of the chakra was located and where he would place the bulk of his Fūinjutsu. Next he worked downward, finishing at the toes. After that he went upwards to his face, ending at his forehead. Then he did left arm. But then came the problem with his right arm. He knew this was the tricky part. He had drawn the seals which had to go on his right arm beforehand on paper. He took the paper and placed it on his right arm and made sure it was perfectly aligned to the rest of the seals. Sighing he placed his hands into a ram seal and whispered "Seal"

Suddenly his chakra flared as his natural chakra network adapted to his artificial one. Hashirama felt pain as he felt the ink seep into his skin and started to glow blue like the Kunai from his fight with Mizuki. This must be the reason why they used scrolls for this stuff. Then it stopped

"Ow" He grumbled. He took a look down at his body. It still glowed "Ok…Time to add chakra"

Hashirama felt pressure as he started to channel some chakra into his seals. First it did nothing. Then he added more in. This time he felt it. Not his doom in the form of an implosion, but another Chakra network Hashirama felt joy as he swapped his chakra between his seals and his body back and forth. It felt amazing and alien. Having two chakra networks felt weird. It was like having two bodies at the same time. Except that one of them always needed chakra or else he would die.

_Thank kami. I thought I was going to die for a sec_

"Now all I have to do now is to fill it up...I'll probably get two times my chakra into there. But first I need some Ninjustu"

* * *

"Oneesan?! Oneesan?!" he yelled, trying to avoid the numerous creepy crawlies in the forest of death. This was the only place he could find Anko these days. Normally he wouldn't go anywhere near the forest but he needed some proper ninja technique if he wanted to survive. He was a ninja-even if he didn't what to be-so he would have to survive as long as possible.

"What?!" Anko appeared right before him holding a giant spider leg which-if he knew her-she used as a weapon "What do you want? I found some good game and I'm not going to lose it"

"uh…I was just asking if you can teach me a Justu"

Anko smiled "A Justu?...Ok. But first you have to do me a favour" She licked her lips which not a good thing

"What is it?" Hashirama shivered.

"Take that roommate of yours on a date"

_Wait for it…_ She thought

"…Ok" Hashirama grinned

"What?! No complaining? No nagging?"

"No" He shrugged "I was going to ask her out any way"

In truth he wasn't going to ask Naruko out. About a week ago he thought about having the young blond as he girlfriend but the negatives on having her as a girlfriend was equal to the positives. So instead he left it to fate. And apparently Anko too wanted him to do it. That was a good enough reason in his book.

"…You played me" She frowned

"You played yourself" Hashirama sighed "If you want I can pay for our next meal"

"Deal!" She screeched "Since you have above average chakra how about I teach you **Grand fire ball Justu**"

"I know that Justu! I saw Sasuke use it once or twice" He said proudly

"That makes it easier since you probably know the hand seals. Now the basic concept is to build up chakra into your lungs and ignite it as you breathe it out in one log concentrated burst. Got it?"

"Hai!"

"Oh and before I go Ototo, can you not call me Oneesan in public? I have a reputation to uphold" then she dashed off

"No problem Oneesan! Happy hunting!"

* * *

Five days later

* * *

Hashirama opened his eyes very slowly as he normally does and saw the cute face of one Naruko Uzimaki. Over the past week Hashirama trained and trained but also took Naruko out on a date as he promised his adopted sister. He was somewhat surprised about himself when was actually going through this. He remembered like it was yesterday when he initially hated Naruko. Now look at him. Who would have thought about him dating the girl, other than Anko of course. Since they weren't allowed into the fancy restaurants, or any other restaurant for that matter, they just settle for Naruko's favourate. Ichirakus. Ayame wasn't too happy that he took Naruko there for their first date. She spent a long time scolding Hashirama on how to treat a girl and what not. But the date was not too bad at all. Naruko and Hashirama talked about the night of the graduation. She still didn't know if she was top kunoichi. This stressed them both out. Then Naruko went all Uchiha emo and brooded about how she was the container of the nine tailed fox. Hashirama cheered her up from this as he listed all the good points she had that a demon fox can't have. She was almost crying after that. The happy kind of crying. When they went home they prepared before bed and slept like normal. Normal until Naruko gave a small kiss to Hashirama. She slept soundlessly as he melted into mush. It didn't help that he read the first few chapters of Icha Icha…

With training Hashirama found something very interesting. Turns out that the seal he put on himself could manipulate chakra. It did make sense as it was an artificial chakra network. But what made Hashirama jump for joy was that he didn't need to make hand signs! He could manipulate chakra as much as he wanted! He asked Anko how it worked like that and she said that he manipulating chakra is mental. And with his mind he could memorise it and apply it to his seal. This combined with the fact he could draw upon endless amounts of chakra, led to him to learn **Grand fire ball Justu**. Now all he had to do was handle was the distribution of the chakra and learn/master the justu. Awesome. He actually found a book on chakra distribution. He went to the library and picked up books in Fūinjutsu and chakra control. He didn't actually work on chakra control but it was pretty interesting. Walking on vertical surfaces and on water. That was something he wanted to do. Then there was chakra control exercises that included chakra affinities. He'd have to ask Anko about affinities after today. Moving on, those silver kunai he ordered worked perfectly with seals. He learned how to compress his seals so he could channel more chakra into the whole kunai. Now they shined less but it still retained its colour and could still blow up. He didn't get to practice as much as he wanted to with it. The only place he could really train was the forest of death but he could only stay there for a few minutes at most before he would get attacked by an oversized insect or a thousand. He also could have asked to have Naruko teach him the shadow clone but they decided that they would do it after they graduated.

But with the few moments he had to train, he figured out that the chakra battery was a very very deadly technique. The fire that was made in the explosion was heatless but when he reviewed his memories he saw the fire eating away at things like flesh, wood and sometimes rock. He didn't want to test how hot it was when he saw the left over metal from the kunai was, not red, but blue hot. And what was up with the blue flames? He hadn't read anything about blue flames before. Maybe it was because it was pure chakra?

Hashirama smiled a bit as he reached to stoke Naruko's cheek. When he did. She made a noise. Not a normal noise but… A purr. A PURR! Hashirama resisted the girlish urge to scream 'Kawai!' and smother her. But it became hard when she started to move around like a cat would…or a fox. He continued to stoke he cheeks as well as keeping his emotion in check until Naruko's eyes shot open

"Good morning Hashi" She yawned

"Morning Fishcake" he felt brave for a second so he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead before whispering "Guess what day it is"

"It's…Oh kami!" She squealed before pushing Hashirama of and ran to the bath room. From the floor said boy groaned as loudly as possible

"I guess I'll cook some instant ramen today"

* * *

"Ok class! Settle down!" They did not listen. Iruka sighed. Thank kami the year was over "SHUT UP!" They did this time. Iruka took the time to look around the room and look at this year's bunch of students. There was no argument when he says that there was talent in the gennin. Though it was mostly so because nine of them were clan heirs.

"I would like to congratulate you all on graduating the academy. I would also like to say that the life of the Ninja is not easy. All you would need to work hard and improve the skills you have today. Remember to watch out for each other and I hope you all the best. Now I'll start announcing the teams for this year. Team one…"

"So do you think that we'll be in the same team Naruko?"

"I know we are. Datebayo"

"I hope so. If not you then it would be that pink haired fan girl" it disgusted both of them that fan girls were allowed to pass the exam. They were easily the worst kind of Shinobi. Other than traitors of course.

"Team 7 Hashirama,…" Naruko leaned in to hear the next name

"Uchiha Sasuke…" All fan girls who were not picked perked up at the sound of their 'gods' name

"…Uzimaki Naruko" All fan girls dropped and started brood, well Naruko and Hashirama silently cheered

"And Haruno Sakura"

"WHAT?/YES!"

"Ha! True love conquers all Ino-pig!" Screamed a certain someone

"What the hell do we have her on our team?!" Hashirama cried

"Because the number of gennin is uneven" Iruka answered "There's twenty eight of you"

"But why our team?!" Naruko slammed her head on the desk

"Hashirama's scores are the worst out of every one. It was a miracle you passed. The Hokage thought it was necessary that Sakura should be on your team"

"I'm going to kill that old fart" Hashirama grumbled as everyone except a select few laughed. After the other teams were called out they were ordered to wait for their jonnin sensei. Hashirama didn't hear that. He just sat there swearing revenge on the Hokage. Team 7 watched each team got picked up by their jonnin sensei. Some of them looked powerful. One had a set of trench knifes which Hashirama took an interest in and another was a red eyed woman. Some of the remaining Gennin thought she had the sharingan for a short while. When all the jonnin left, only team 7 were left waiting. Soon they got restless when their jonnin sensei didn't show.

"Hashi? I'm bored!" Naruko moaned

"Bored? I am too" Hashirama agreed as he took out his sealing gear and silver kunais

"What's that?" Naruko wondered with a gleam in her eye

"Custom kunai. I'm going to put my special seals on them" He said as he started to draw the seals on them

Naruko perked up on that and whispered "You mean the one you used on Mizuki-teme?"

"Yip. I'm trying to perfect it"

_Near perfect anyway, but she doesn't need to know that_ He thought

"Why is it silver?"

"It's used for strategy. I could get black ones but then it won't look as cool" Naruko nodded. She too liked the 'coolness' of silver kunai

"What is that?" Another person called. The duo looked up and saw Sakura standing there with her hands crossed

"My special kunai" Hashirama glared. Too bad she didn't notice it

"It can't be that special if a dead last made them" She smirked

_What a bitch_

"Wait until you see what happens when you see them in action" Naruko yelled

"Whatever. We don't need you here dead last, like Iruka said, you are the worst in the class" Sakura addressed Hashirama before walking away with the air of superiority. Naruko looked as though she was about to blow a gasket.

"Don't pay attention to her Fishcake" Hashirama placed his hand oh hers.

"Can't wait until you show them what you can do" She growled. And so Hashirama kept placing seals on the Kunais, waiting until their sensei came and took them. As time passed the four became more aggravated at the lateness of their sensei. They got angrier and angrier. Hashirma was the only one who wasn't angry as he was the only one to have something to do. Plus he knew that the jonin had to have a good reason to be late

* * *

Three hours later

* * *

Hashirama's eye twitched as he faintly heard a foot step come from the halls. Thanks to his past life as a pranked he had acute senses. Hashirama was normally calm too. But when he was the saw the door slide open and a head come through it he turned red with anger. His sensei had THAT hair!

"YOU!"Hashirama screamed as he threw all his kunai at the silver haired jonnin. In his spur of anger he missed all of them "You're that ANBU who took that damn picture!"

"Oh" Kakashi chuckled nervously "You remember that?"

"Damn right I do!" Hashirama growled as Naruko quickly used ninja wire to restrain him before he got…explosive

"Team 7 I presume?" He was met with three nods and an animalistic growl "Ok. Meet me on the roof" Then he poofed away in a **Body flicker**.

"Come on Hashi" Naruko sang as she dragged her boyfriend away by the collar

* * *

On the roof

* * *

"Hello team 7. I'm your sensei. You can call me Kakashi" The jonnin said "How about we get to know each other. Tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dream for the future"

"Why don't you go first sensei" The pink haired girl asked

"Well I'm Kakashi. I like…I don't like umm…I have a lot of hobbies and I haven't really thought about my dream"

_All he told us was his name _the gennin thought

"All right you, the blond one, you go first" Kakashi eye smiled.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki! I like Ramen, Jiji and Hashi-kun! I don't like the three minutes you wait for ramen to cook and fan girls" she looked at Sakura who did not know what she was talking about "I like training and going on dates" She smiled at Hashirama who blushed "And my dream is to be Hokage!"

Sasuke snorted

Sakura rolled her eyes

Hashrirama smiled

_She has sensei's calmness and Kushina-san's loudness _Kakashi mused

"Next, Pink eyes"

Hashirama growled under his breath "I'm Hashirama. I like Fūinjutsu, Dango and Fishcake. I hate fan girls, silver hair-" He glared at Kakashi "-the colour of my eyes and people who underestimate the dead lasts. My hobby is improving my home, hanging out with Anko-neechan, working on my seals and taking my girlfriend out on dates. My dream is to build a Dango shop and become an Fūinjutsu master"

Sasuke and Sakura snorted

Naruko had a massive blush

Kakashi saw potential

Next was

"Uchiha Sasuke. There are a ton of things I dislike, which results in me not liking many things. Rather than dream, I have an ambition, which is to resurrect my clan, and to destroy a certain man"

_He is so cool!_ Sakura mentally squealed

_Oh Sasuke_ Naruko frowned _What happened to you?_

Kakashi sighed silently. Sasuke reminded him of himself when he was younger which was not a good thing

"Next pinkie" Kakashi said

Sakura growled at her nickname well Hashirama was glad that he didn't get that name "My name is Haruno Sakura, I like, rather the person I like is…." She glanced at Sasuke and giggled "My Dreams for the future? Eeek" She looked at Sasuke and squealed much to the displeasure of the other four people "My Hobby is…" She trailed off as she gave another quick glance at Sasuke "AND I HATE HASHIRAMA-BAKA!"

_I still don't know why she doesn't like me_? Said boy thought

_Fangirl_ Naruko spat

Kakashi frown under his mask. Just a few hours ago he begged him not to give him another member. Three he can handle but not four. And right now he was sweating. Hashirama and Naruko seemed fine and maybe Sasuke if Naruko's happy attitude passes on to him. Sakura? Fan girl. He just hoped that she was a decent ninja…

"Well anyway, with that aside, we will begin our duties tomorrow" Kakashi grinned

Naruko looked at Kakashi with a little hope in her eyes "What kind of duties? Are we going on a mission"

"Close but no"

Hashirama frowned _This seems suspicious_

"We are going to do some survival training"

"Huh?" was Naruko's unintelligent response.

"We already did that at the Academy Sensei" Sakura stated confused

"This one is…special survival training" He chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Hashirama asked.

"Well don't flip when I tell you this…" He continued.

"Flip?" Sakura asked

"Well….Out of all the 28 academy graduates, only 9, maybe ten will move onto becoming genin, this training is in fact a test that has a guaranteed fail rate of 66%. But this is a special case, the odds of succeeding the test is now 50%" Kakashi's audience was stunned. "I told you not to flip"

"But what about the Academy exam?!" Sakura frantically asked.

Kakashi laughed, "Oh that? That is just so that those who are worthy enough for this test are picked out and those not are weeded out"

"WHAT?" Naruko yelled.

"Anyway, this test will be graded on the training field, so I would advise you to bring all your Shinobi tools, maybe even skip breakfast. We don't want you throwing up all over the place." Kakashi stated bluntly

He stepped forward and handed the Genin some sheets. "The details are listed on this printout, don't be late tomorrow"

_This can't be….If I fail this I'll be separated from my Sasuke-kun!_ Sakura thought to herself

_I CANNOT fail here _Naruko thought to himself _I'll just have to beat Kakashi-sensei before I become Hokage_ _Datebayo!_

Sasuke's hands balled into fists as he was filled with determination

Hashirama's face turned into the face of a maniac as he thought of the ways he would get his payback

Kakashi walked away as he let the genin chew on what he said.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Hashirama and Naruko checked their ninja gear before heading out to training ground seven, skipping breakfast in the process. The duo-for their own reasons-wanted to beat Kakashi and become gennin. Hashirama still wore his ANBU gear his sister got him. He loved the damn thing so much! It looked cool and it had the extra space for his sealing gear and scrolls. He only brought a dozen of his special kunai as he felt like he won't get the chance to use them all. The night before he thought about strategies on how he could defeat the Jonnin. He figured that he would have to use a combination of long and short range. Though he did initially suck at Taijustu, thanks to Naruko, and Anko, he invented his own style that consisted of speed and going with the flow. It felt right for him. Sadly it didn't carry enough strength. But combined with his ability to use low level Justu without hand signs, it could count as an advantage.

Naruko had all the basic gear that all ninja have. A bunch of kunai and shuriken and a few solder pills she scabbed of Anko. She really didn't need anything else because unlike Hashirama she was going to specialise in Ninjustu so that was all that was needed. Though she was given one of Hashirama's special kunai as safety measure. He told her to only use it when the opportunity presented itself, or if there was no other options. He said this because unlike Hashirama, she would probably channel three to five times more chakra then him and therefore make it allot more dangerous.

Arriving at training ground the duo saw Sasuke and Sakura sitting down by a large overhanging tree. Hashirama assumed they get up very early as they looked like zombies

"Hi you Guys!" Naruko shouted

"Hn" was the only answer

"You guys look like shit" Hashirama said bluntly

"Shut up dead last" Sakura growled who Hashirama ignored

"Sasuke? Since our sensei is not here yet you should take a look at this" Hashirama threw a scroll at him before walking away with Naruko. Sasuke eyed the scroll closely before opening it revealing a complete map of the whole training field.

"How did the dead last get this?" Sakura asked. Sasuke almost smiled when he thought about it. He most likely stole in like he usually does. Same old Hashirama.

* * *

Three hours later

* * *

"Morning" Kakashi said merrily as he walked onto the training field.

"YOU'RE LATE! AGAIN!" The females shouted

"Sorry. I saw an old lady walking across the street and I just had to help her"

"LAIR!"

"Now team follow me" he said before walking off with four gennin tailing behind. When they stopped, the gennin found themselves around another part of the training field with three logs and a stone monument of some type. Kakashi took out an alarm and set it down on one of the logs before he addressed the gennin.

"This alarm is set till noon. The goal of this test is to get these bells from me before then" He took out two bells and dangled them for all to see "All you have to do is get one and you pass. If you don't you fail, simple as that"

"But there's only two bells sensei" Sakura pointed out

"That's right. Like I said yesterday only half of you will pass. Plus if you don't get the bell…You get no lunch" As if on cue, four stomachs started to growled

"That's it! That the last time I ever leave home without my Dango!" Hashirama declared

"You're allowed to use anything to fight me. Come at me with the intent to kill"

"But won't you get hurt sensei?" Sakura asked

"I'm a Jonnin Sakura, if I get hurt then it shows that I need some serious training" Kakashi smiled "Now start when I say…Three…two…one…Now!"

In a unison the four gennin disappeared in a flash. Kakashi grinned under his mask

"Time to have some fun"

* * *

Kakashi stood in the middle of a large clearing reading his favourite book. Secretly he was watching two of his gennin who had already located him. He had to say that for gennin they sure hid themselves well. More specifically the Uchiha. Though he did wonder were the other two were. Soon his prays were answered when Naruko appeared in the same clearing, facing opposite the Jonnin.

"Hi Kakashi sensei! Say can I have those bells?" She asked

"Hmm no ever approached me like this" Kakashi wondered out loud

"Violence isn't always the answer" Naruko stated

"True but no you can't have them"

"Oh that's too bad" she chirped. Suddenly the aura around her changed as she made her favourite hand seal "**Shadow clone justu!**" six blond puffed into existence, each with a kunai in hand "lets go!" The original yelled before charging at the Jonnin. Kakashi sighed as he was the blonds coming. In a flash he replaced his book with a kunai and went to block the first clone. When he did he then punched another clone who was trying to flank him, and dispelled in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile a pair of pink eyes was watching the fight from under the river of in the distance. He was lucky that his stealth skills was improved with his pranks that he played on shinobi. Hashirama watched as Kakashi effortlessly blocked and countered each clone Naruko threw at him. He felt pride in his girlfriend when he saw the real one at the back, summoning new clones as each one was dispelled. After waiting a few more moments he made his move. Bursting out of the river, Hashirama took out two scrolls containing dozens of silver kunai "**Kunai barrage!**" He yelled before unleashing hordes of silver kunai at him.

Kakashi saw these kunai coming at him and started to work a tad bit harder in deflecting the silver kunai

_Is he trying to kill his teammate?!_ He thought. But then he noticed something _No. None of the kunai are hitting the clones. They're preventing me from sneaking up behind Naruko. The clones and kunai are in synch with each other. Cleaver bunch_

Naruko was grinning as she and Hashirama attacked the Jonnin. She was very happy that Hashirama was a good aim and that none of them hit her clones. Now all she had to do was to look out for the one that doesn't shine. Hashirama frowned as he threw all he had at Kakashi. He still managed to block everything. Time to step things up a notch. Digging into his pouch he got his seal kunais, only briefly charging them before mixing them into the hail storm of kunai. He watched as the kunai flew towards the two in battle. He watched carefully as it flew in front of the Jonin's face before it started to compress into a ball

_That's it!_

Acting like lightning he used **Substation Justu** and swapped with a Naruko clone as the blue explosion covered everything in a three meter radius. As expected his artificial chakra system recognised and absorbed the flames leaving his body unharmed. Charging through the flames he threw his fist out. As he planned it.

_What was that?!_ Sakura thought _what was that Justu? It was incredible!_

_That fire didn't burn him_ Sasuke analysed _It looked like it destroyed everything else and left him unharmed_

Hashirama watched as the log he punched turned into ash. He looked down at it as he caught his breath. The whole time he was using his normal chakra by channelling it through his seals before using Jutsu, and saved his stored chakra. He knew the battle was far from over

"That Justu. I've never seen anything like it" Kakashi said from behind Hashirama. He was kneeling down with his hands in a tiger seal "Tell me. What is it?"

"Fūinjutsu" Hashirama answered. Before Kakashi could use his number one most embarrassing technique Hashirama dropped something from his fist. His eyes widened as he was a small compressed ball

_Boom!_

Kakashi jumped back as the blue fire singed his mask. Hashirama turned around and opened his coat revealing more of the those darn Kunai. This when he yelled "**Thunder run!**" Sending a majority of his stored chakra to his feet and to his kunai he ran at near Chunnin speeds. During this his seals started to glow blue form the massive surge of chakra. Kakashi was almost scared when the Gennin reached him before he could land, leaving explosions everywhere, he went like thunder. He quickly used the **Substation Justu **appeared on the other side of the field, in time to see a large crater where he was standing. Ok. He was scared shitless. Then he felt the air behind him move. Turing around as quick as a Jonnin can, he saw another silver Kunai. Before he used the **Substation Justu** again, he swore Sasuke was grinning evilly in the background.

_What did this kid learn?!_ He thought. This time he didn't talk any chances. He appeared all the way on the other side of the training field. He was about to relax until he heard something pop. Feeling fear once again he used **Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique** and buried himself in the ground…Deep deep_ deep_ underground. And he was right to do so as he heard a certain someone yell

"**Chakra Kunai Justu! Half power!**"

**_KABOOM!_**

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruko ran through the forest, to the location they saw a large flash of light come from. Naruko was half-panicking and half-happy. Hashirama could be hurt if she didn't get to him in time. On the other hand, Kakashi couldn't off gotten away in time and then they passed…Crap they completely forgot about the bells!

"Sasuke" Naruko said "Thanks for the help. You were always a better aim then me"

Naruko of coarse was talking about their plan. Since Sasuke was a better shot then Naruko they put him in the plan too. He was reluctant at first but Hashirama said that he would give his bell to him because of their past. He then agreed.

"Hn" he grunted "What was that Kunai? We saw him putting the seals on yesterday but what were they?"

"Hashirama called the **Chakra kunai**. He made them himself by splitting a seal. He said that he needed to understand more about chakra if he wanted to make them more powerful though"

"More powerful? Did you see that explosion?" He ask rhetorically

"I don't know how he does it but his seals are dangerous and only he is immune to the explosion. I don't know why though"

"Hm. He probably stole it and claimed it for himself" Sakura said. Naruko restrained herself from attacking the pink bitch. After seeing what he could do she still insults him! But then they arrived at a crater. A large crater. It was the size of a park! Naruko assumed he used a lot of chakra in his last bomb

"Oh Damn it! My legs hurt like freaking hell!" Someone yelled though the large dust clouds

"Hashi!" Naurko yelled into the crater

"Fishcake get me out of here!" Came a reply

"Come on guys!" Naruko said to Sasuke and Sakura. Once they got down there they saw Hashirama laying on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Hi" Hashirama grinned

"Hi? HI! Your muscles are worse than before!" Naruko yelled as she checked his wounds

"Before?" Sasuke inquired

"What? You didn't think I didn't know this would happen?" He shrugged "All I need is rest and a good medic to treat me. I'll be up and running in a day or two, no problem…But it still hurts like hell"

"Come on Hashi" Naruko said as she lifted him up

"Wait just a second!"

The Naruko jumped at the sudden voice behind her much to Hashirama's disarray. Shaking to the bone she turned around and was met with a fiery blue Kakashi. His clothes were singed, his hair charcoal black and his mask ripped revealing another mask.

"Hi" Hashirama shivered "So you survived?"

"Survive?" Kakashi growled "Oh I survived. But you fail!"

"Failed?"

"You recklessly attacked me, almost killed yourself and you used an S-rank Fūinjutsu that could have injured your teammates! What do you got to say for yourself?!" He yelled

"Well for one thing" Naruko said "You said to come at you with intent to kill"

"Yesterday me and Fishcake rigged this place with complete versions of the **Chakra battery** so my **Chakra kunai** wouldn't hurt neither Sasuke nor Sakura as they would absorb the access chakra" Hashirama grinned. He was doubly happy he found a basic Fūinjutsu book which helped him to successfully split the scrolls.

Kakashi was almost speechless. Fūinjutsu. Facking Fūinjutsu. It was impossible for a young boy who just graduated out of the academy to know Fūinjutsu! He may knew only two he doubted even he could make them. The chakra kunai technique was easily classed as a A-rank technique after what he had seen and Hashirama MADE the chakra kunai! Un-Fucking-Believable!

"And like we said Hashirama could be up and running in two days. Thanks to me, Hashi can keep up with me half the time" Naruko boasted

"Plus" Hashirama laughed evilly "You have to pass us" Naruko opened her hand and there were two bells. Kakashi looked down at his waist and saw that the bell was gone. Naruko ginned as she threw the bells at Sasuke and Sakura "You underestimate us Kakashi. I watched Anko-chan at her Chunnin exam and I leant everything is tied to being a ninja"

"…Crap" Kakashi mumbled before eye smiling "Just what I'd expect from Anko's brother"

"Got that right!" Hashirama yelled, pumping his hand into the air

"So we pass, right?" Sasuke asked

"That's right. Your team work was exceptional and you turned the whole battle field to your advantage. I'm sure you'd be the strongest gennin team to come out of the academy yet" He declared

"Yes Sasuke you did it!" Sakura yelled before smothering the Uchiha

"I feel sorry for him" Hashirama whispered into his girlfriend's ear

"I agree" Naruko mumbled.

"So how did you get the bells? And how did you know where I was at all times?" Kakashi asked

"Remember when you first used substation justu? Well Sasuke was the one who threw the Kunai at you and I grabbed the bells. Before the test started I used shadow clone justu to scatter around the training field so we could use substitution justu with them

She looked towards Kakashi "I'm going to help Hashi to the Hospital now Kakashi-sensei"

"Ok. Just meet here at 7 o'clock tomorrow. Oh and Hashirama…Don't ever push yourself like that ever again"

"Hai sensei. Just dodn't do anything cool well I'm away"

"I wouldn't dream of it"


	5. The day we became ninjas

Anko was going to kill him. And slowly. Very slowly. She was royally pissed when she had heard from Kakashi that he used half of his stored chakra and that he was treated in the hospital for twelve hours before being discharged. Did she not tell him to pump that much chakra into his muscles? Did she not brag about how much of a risk it was? She told him of the risk of pushing his muscles over the limit. He told her that his limit was ranked high gennin at most. But that didn't stop her from forbidding the technique.

It was true when he said that his speed was about high gennin. Back when he was still in the academy, Anko gave him the 'pleasure' of being trained by the snake quean of Konoha. She and Naruko were both appalled with his stamina. It wasn't that bad as his pranks made him fit as a normal gennin but his speed was what needed the most work. She devised a very effective training program to get fit. One that included snakes and lots of biting. After that the training was finished Hashirama developed a strong dislike for snakes.

As she neared the hospital room she head Hashirama was in she flexed her fingers before punching the doors of its hinges. Hashirama, who was enjoying a box of Dango Naruko brought him, paled. Turning his head around him saw Anko who was twitching with anger. He knew he was in trouble but the thing is that he didn't know what he did wrong. So hoping he could bribe her, the pink eyed gennin held up the remaining Dango

"H-Hi Anko-chan. W-W-What some?" He asked

"I thought I told you not to use all that chakra!" She yelled completely ignoring the Dango, which only led Hashirama to cower in fear. Anko never refused free Dango

"B-But w-we were facing a j-j-jonnin!" He yelled in defence

"Do I look like I give a damn!" Anko formed a dozen hand seals before four snakes came out of her sleeves and tied Hashirama to the bed "Any last words?"

Hashirama tried to scream for help but one of the snakes slithered on his chest and looked him straight in the eye. Quickly reviewing his memory he determined that this was by far the worst thing she had or was about to do to him.

"Well?" Anko asked impatiently

"Uh…Does it help if I say that I nearly blew my sensei up?"

"Depends" Anko thought "What's his name Baka?"

"Hatake Kakashi"

"Kakashi!" Anko bleached "And you said you nearly blew him apart?!"

When Hashirama nodded the snakes disappeared in a puff of smoke and Hashirama found himself being smothered in-between Anko's 'girls' "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BAKA! I KNEW I TAUGHT YOU WELL! LET'S GO CELEBRATE! YOU'RE PAYING!"

"Anko" Hashirama squirmed "…Air…dying…hungry" Though many many men would love to die in the position he was in, Hashirama found it very disgusting. He did have a beautiful girlfriend after all, not to mention that Anko was kind of his sister. Luckily before he could pass out, a knock came from the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kakashi sweet dropped.

"Oh well look what we have here" Anko grinned as she threw Hashirama on to his bed were he coughed uncontrollably before passing out "I heard that you got your ass handed to you by wet behind the ears gennin"

"About that" Kakashi sighed. Walking over to the other side of the room he sat down on a chair "I underestimated them, especially pink eyes over there"

"A lot of people tend to do that. I remember once or twice he managed to nail me with one of his pranks" Anko shivered

"He got you?" Kakashi was surprised. Anko was considered a master at stealth and was an assassin at heart. No one ever caught her "How did he do that?"

"It happened after that prank I played on him on his first day at the academy. He tried to get me for three years but only got me twice"

"That kid is surprising. I wouldn't be lying if I called him a true genius"

"That's what I thought when he started his shinobi training" She mused as she remembered how fast he developed

"Oh?" Kakashi asked. Anko thought for a bit

"…When he started training he went to me and asked me to oversee his training and what I saw could only be described as…Well you when you were young. You should of seen it when he picked up a kunai. Three misses. That was how long it took for him to learn how to throw kunai and shuriken. Then he started to learn jutsu. I'm not sure what he showed you but I taught him a few fire jutsu and he learnt them like he was an Uchiha.** Grand fire ball justu**, **Fire dragon justu** and **Phoenix flower justu**… Those were all c-rank justu and higher. Then he got interested in seals…"

Kakashi thought intently about the Justus Anko listed Hashirama could use. He himself could use **Fire dragon justu** fifteen times a day, being an A-rank Justu and all. He didn't know whether to scold Anko for teaching him that or to be worried. If the council or-kami forbid-Danzo then he would be trained just like Itachi did…

"Is that why Hashirama is the dead last?" Kakashi asked

"Yes. He came up with the idea after hearing my own experiences with the council. He got the absolute lowest scores just so he could be protected by them. Even now his special condition could be enough for the council to get him" Anko looked down fighting back her tears "He told me he was getting strong for me and Naruko… So he could protect us…I…I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye…but I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to him. And I won't!"

"I won't either" Kakashi smiled despite the mood "He is my student after all"

"Thanks Hatake" Anko wiped her tears away before yelling "But I'm still pissed at him! I'm going to torture him until he could take on Orochi-teme himself!"

"Good luck with that. In fact I could use some help with my team. I have four gennin and kami knows I need help"

"Sure. How about I train Naruko and Hashirama since I already know them. But I can only do that when I'm not on a mission. You'll have to train them when I'm away"

"That can be arranged" He chuckled "You know Anko, never in my life I would expect to see you this comfortable with Hashirama over here"

"Neither did I. But he gown on me. He's like that annoying little brother I never wanted"

"I guess that means you will be taking responsibility for him?"

"Not at all Hatake. Not at all…Say Kakashi. Me, Ibiki, and Inoichi are having a poker night. Would you like to come?"

"I'd like that"

"It's at Inoichi's place at five. Be there" Anko waved before walking out. Kakashi stayed in Hashirama's room for a little longer reading his book before unknowingly walking to the monument were he would repay his respects to Obito once more

* * *

One week later

* * *

The pink eyed gennin yawned as he read his fifth book on Fūinjutsu theory. During team training-which was mostly team work-Kakashi had told him to research seal making and theory. He said that to become a seal master he would need to master strokes and know what they do. He thought that it was simple as he had already split an advanced seal but when he started researching this he discovered the splitting seals and knowing what each stroke does is completely different. Some strokes were so advanced that even he had trouble with them. And then there were combinations.

There were dozens of strokes which meant thousands of combinations. He was grateful that the strokes kept their purpose no matter what and he did understand his chakra battery Jutsu a lot better. Of course he effortlessly memorised the functions of the strokes. Hashirama did have some talent with seals. But he determined that his specialty was identifying seal functions-since his memory automatically names them and storage seals.

During his Fūinjutsu study he had learnt that his **chakra kunais** were a lot more powerful than paper bombs but required a lot more chakra to use. He estimated it would take a person with high chunnin level to use it without trouble. It made him feel good to know he could do that. Anyway, even though he didn't need to, he learnt how to draw paper bombs without he memory justu. He could always sell them so he figured that it wouldn't be a bad idea to learn it. Though the process of trial and error he perfected it. Now he was trying to increase the speed at which he could draw it. Right now he was at about two minutes per bomb.

After learning the paper bomb, he started to work on an Fūinjutsu called **Barrier of Imprisonment**. It used an array of four tags that are jointly placed in a square area. Once someone steps into the area they become trapped for five minutes or less depending on one's skill in escaping Fūinjutsu. Hashirama only hoped that he had the tactical mind to do such a thing. Other than that, the library's collection on Fūinjutsu was pretty pathetic. All in all his progress was faster than anyone could expect.

But Fūinjutsu was not the only books he read. Thinking his past giving as a prankster gave him some experience, he took out a few books on traps. Unlike Fūinjutsu he did not have any talent but he was better than most people none the less. Also he took out a book on chakra theory, basics and mechanics. He didn't get to those books yet but he was getting there. And after one solid week of reading, he was considered-by Kakashi-as the future Professor of Konohagakure. Got to enjoy the little things.

When he was not studying-which was rarely-he had Anko drill him in his most weakest subject. Taijutsu. Yes it was hell. Yes he asked for it. Yes he knew Anko would torture him for weeks unend. But he needed it. He was always weak in Taijustu. He was more precise then most but that didn't help at all. Even with his own Taijustu style he sucked like hell. He thought it was because of his perfect hand writing. Anko was the only person he knew who could help him. Her style was similar to his. Swift and precise but also fast and deadly. His one was going with the flow. It was designed to use any and all outside forces to push him in the right direction. Using everything to his advantage to counter and slash at the target. Somehow he knew that he would never have the power in hand to hand attacks. What he needed was speed. At least it would help a bit. That said, he was officially a support class ninja. Lucky him.

And when Hashirama wasn't reading or going through Anko's taijutsu training from hell, he went to Naruko. Thanks to her he learnt how to make shadow clones. But he could only do about five which is Naruko's minimum. It depressed him a little bit to find out that he couldn't use his chakra battery's in conjunction with Shadow clones but he figured that any Justu is never too good to be true. With Naruko's shadow clones, he and her did something that they always wanted to do ever since the discovery of Shadow clones. They had a battle royal with two hundred clones as their enemies. For fun he did not use his chakra Kunais…That was a bad idea. In the end, Naruko got a minor head ache and a few bruises and Hashirama got, for lack of a better word, completely mauled by Naruko's shadow clones. Let me tell you that they weren't afraid to hit below the belt…

And now we move on to missions. D-rank missions. Or as Naruko calls them 'stupid chores'. For one whole month they did embarrassing chores that only children would do. They were adults now right? They shouldn't be doing this. More often than none, people would see three people brooding about this. Sasuke, Naruko and Hashirama. This was amusing to watch from Kakashi's point of view. And Sarutobi's. And ANBU…And everyone who once fell victim to Hashirama's pranks.

_Hmm_ Hashirama thought as he read his book_ So to make a seal that only you can use is to make special ink out of a mixture of blood and chakra which could strengthen seals. But the amount of chakra must be equal to the amount of blood there is. To do that would need time and chakra control. But it says here that we usually learn chakra control when we are gennin…Since Kakashi isn't teaching us this I should see if there are any chakra control exercises in that other book I got out_

"Hashi?" Naruko bugged as she, Kakashi and Hashirama walked out of the mission hall "You should stop reading those books no stop. I won't have you becoming the next Kakashi"

"Hey" Kakashi said, not bothering to look up from his book.

"No thanks" He waved of "I'm need to memories these formulas and theories"

"You can do that later" She stated before snatching the book out of his hands

"Hey!"

"Who writes this stuff anyway?" looking at the cover she mumbled "Fūinjutsu for dummies like you, written by Sannin no Jiraiya"

"Jiraiya?" Kakashi thought aloud "I knew he was a master in Fūinjutsu but I didn't know he write a book on it"

"A master?" Hashirama questioned. From what he knew, becoming a master in Fūinjutsu was rather difficult. There were very few in the world.

"Yes a master" Kakashi answered "He even taught the Yondaimane Hokage who in turn trained me"

"You got trained/He trained by the Yondaimane!" Naruko and Hashirama yelled.

"Yip the very one"

"I must find him!" Hashirama grinned "I have to show him my chakra kunai, I just have to! He could give me some tips an-"

"Why didn't you tell us the Yondaimane trained you?!" Naruko cried dramatically over Hashirama's rant "I thought you trusted us!"

"Maa maa Naruko. I thought you knew?" Kakashi waved off "Your boyfriend is a book worm…"

"Hashi hates history" she grumbled

"-And then I can become the next yellow flash and have as many Dango I want! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hashi" Naruko groaned, nursing a small migraine

"Oh sorry" He apologised "…But still I need to meet that man"

"Glad to know that I'm not his only fan" Kakashi eye smiled

"Fan?" Naruko eye smiled. Kakashi just held up his book.

"…Jiraiya wrote that!" Hashirama bleached

"Yip"

"Oh no! I'm a fan of a pervert! I'm turning into Kakashi-sensei" He sobbed

"Oh no! My boyfriend is turning into a pervert!" Naruko cried

"Oh come on. It's not that bad"

"Shut it Kakashi!" They growled

"Fishcake" Hashirama said "I'm going to restock my weapons with my pay. You want to come?"

"No thanks. I feel like some ramen today"

_More like every day_ Kakashi thought

"K. See ya Fishcake, Kakashi-sensei!" With that he ran off to his favourite weapon store

* * *

"Tenten! I'm back for my order!" Hashirama greeted as he walked into the iron claw. When silence greeted him, he got slightly worried for his only supplier. Over the week he had taken a liking to the panda imitator. She was tom boyish and was insanely obsessed with weapons, not that there was anything wrong with that. Though he didn't see her practice, he saw the way she handled her weapons. It was like how he held a brash, professional and precise. This meant that she was one of the only Kinoichi that took her job seriously. They were becoming rare these days.

Shaking the thoughts away he delved deeper into the iron cave. When he reached the counter he rang the bell that was near on it. Hearing not footsteps of any type he rang again. This time he heard something. Rustling. From the back of the store. Thinking that Tenten was having trouble, he walked ever so calmly to the back of the store.

When he opened the door, he was greeted with the scene of a collapsed metal shelf and a large pile of scrolls and weapons underneath it, keeping the shelf at an angle. Then he spotted a small blob of brown in the pile.

"Tenten!" He gasped. Immediately he moved to lift the shelf. To be honest it was slightly heavier than normal but with the help of Tenten, who was still trapped under the masses of scrolls. Pumping a small amount of chakra into his muscles, he managed to get the shelf of his friend with a big heave. Sighing, he looked down at his friend. She was gasping for breath. Helping her up, he led her to a nearby chair

"T-Thanks…Hashirama" She managed

"No problem. It was just lucky I came here when I did" He smiled

"Still thanks" Hashirama noticed that she held her chest closely

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Well I was looking for some casting tools when the legs of that shelf broke. It fell on me and trapped me between it and the ladder I was using. I managed to use chakra to reinforce my body so I don't think I suffered any damage" She explained

"How long were you under there?"

"I don't know. Ten, maybe fifteen minutes"

"Hmm…Another five and it would have crashed your lungs"

"Again thank you" She smiled "Hey I saw you channelling chakra to make you stronger. Isn't that a c-rank technique?"

"Yea. My Sensei taught me how to do it a year ago"

"Can you teach me?"

"What?"

"Can you teach me?" She repeated "I know it isn't the best of times to ask this but I haven't learnt that technique yet"

"But didn't you say you used chakra to keep that shelf from crashing you?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean anything. To make yourself stronger you use chakra to expel"

"I know that. No need to explain my own technique"

"But can you teach me?"

"Sure. I have time" He waited as Tenten stood "So where are we going?"

"Training ground 9. It's my team's training ground"

"Then lets go"

* * *

"We're here!" Tenten informed with a little too much charisma. Training ground 9 was not surprising. It was just like training ground 7 but with different trees. Hashirama hatted plain training grounds. Where were the dangerous creatures? Where was the risk? That was why he somewhat liked training ground 46 She turned around and almost face faltered when he saw Hashirama's face focused on a book.

"Hmm? Oh right. Training" Stashing the book away he switched to evil instructor mode "Ok Tenten! Show me how far you got on your technique and I'll see if I can help!"

Tenten flinched when she heard the kind and sometimes hot headed boy she knew turn into a sadistic trainer. But she did so anyway. Her sensei's training was a whole lot more badly than his.

Hashirama suppressed a yawn as he watched Tenten's performance in chakra enhanced techniques. From what he saw, she expelled the chakra in short bursts which was different from the constant channelling he was used to. He was curious of her small bursts if chakra. Even more curious when he realised that she was only releasing them in the sixteen chakra points on her fingers. Where did she get that idea from? What would it do? He had to ask.

"You can stop now Tenten" He said. Said girl stopped pounding the log and walked over to him

"So? What was wrong with it?" She asked

"You should listen to your own advice" Hashrama shook his head. Tenten looked as though she was about to pound him to dust

"What was that?" Pulling up her sleeve she took a step forward

"Now now Tenten. It was just a joke" He waved "Anyway, the problem is that you use short bursts of chakra instead of constant streams. Where did you get the idea for short bursts?"

"Ohhhhh…" She realised, leaving Hashirama in the dark

"Well?"

"Sorry. You see I…well I don't know how to put this but…I guess I was trying to use my idols justu"

"Idol? Justu?" He tilted his head in confusion

"Tsunade. She is the only female sannin and last member of the senju clan. She has a technique which grants her strength like a god. I read that it involves gathering chakra into her fingers and releasing it exactly when it hits. But it also needs absolute chakra control"

"I see…" It was only an hour ago when he leant of Jiraiya.

_Hmm…two out of three. I wonder who the third sannin is_

"Well thanks Hashirama-kun. I can work out the rest from here"

"No problem-"

"Tenten!"

Hashirama raised an eyebrow when he saw Tenten tense from the new voice. Shrugging he turned around and he himself tensed at what he saw. Running towards them was a boy who looked as old as them. He had some of the most disturbing looks he had ever seen, ever. His hair was black and cut into a bowl shape, his eyebrow was incredibly thick and he swore he was nearly blinded by the whiteness of his teeth. His clothes were simple but mind scarring. He wore a tight, green spandex with orange leg warmers. All that combined was horrid.

"Tenten!" He greeted enthusiastically "We did not see you during at the meeting. Is everything alright?"

"Oh I forgot about that. Sorry. I was kind of trapped under a pile of tools until I got out about fifteen minutes ago" The spandex kid looked shaken by that

"Tenten! Are you hurt? I'm sorry I didn't save you! For this I will run around Konoha ten thousand times on my hands! If I cannot do that then I will do that then I will do twenty thousand push ups! If I cannot do tha-"

"Lee, Lee I'm fine" She reassured him "Hashirama here saved me just in time"

Hashirama, who stayed quiet the whole time smiled and waved a bit

"It's no big deal. I'm just glad you're not hurt"

"Yosh!" Lee shouted, startling Hashirama and giving Tenten a migraine "I am glad you save Tenten! Your flames of youth indeed shine brightly!"

Hashirama once again tilted his head to the side in confustion.

"Flames of youth?" Hahirama questioned. He didn't notice Tenten's look of impending doom

"Flames of youth are the power that drives us to achieve! It is the sole power that makes up a great shinobi! It makes every shinobi a shinobi! And you my friend is shining with youth!" Lee shouted with literal fire in his eyes

Hashirama was even more confused and slightly scared. Tenten was looking at him with a face that said '_DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM!'_ Hashirama just shrugged. He had his experience with loud people. There was Iruka, Sakura, Naruko and those people who wanted revenge on him for his pranks. Hashirama was about to speak until there was a man who looked exactly like Lee, only doubled the eye brow thickness and height appeared on the training ground

"Lee! I heard your description of youth! I couldn't be more proud of you!" He cried

"Gai-Sensei!" He gasped

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

Ok. Hashirama seen a lot of weird things in his life. Like when he knocked out the Sandame Hokage with a perverted jutsu, or that time when he saw two giant creatures in the forest of death doing it doggy style. But when he saw one grown man in a tight green suit and a smaller clone of him hugging on a beach with a sun set in the back ground he only reacted how he was supposed to…

"HOLY MOTHER OF HELL! SOMEONE GOUGE MY EYES OUT!"

Tenten sighed as she unsealed her 'anti-Neji' hammer and smacked him on the stomach with it. It was like a daily route on her team. She pitied Hashirama. He was just fine a few moments ago. It was much more safer if he didn't see it in the first place.

"Thanks" Hashirama coughed standing up with a little support from Tenten

"It's ok Hashirama, it's ok" She cooed "Little ol' Tenten is here"

"It was horrible Tenten" he half wept, hugging Tenten close for comfort

This was the sight Neji fell upon. As expected there were two 'green beasts' hugging it out on a sun set, which still burned his all-seeing eyes, but he didn't expect a boy dressed in ANBU gear and a trench coat to be weeping with Tenten.

_OH NO YOU DON'T_ He yelling inside. He already had a grown man and his clone doing this shit but he'd be dammed if the only normal human being, other than himself, falls to the dark side!

"Tenten" Neji said stoically with a tinge of alarm. All four huggers turned towards the Hyuuga who tapped his foot, waiting for an explanation "Well?"

"It's not what you think Neji!" He jumped away from Hashirama blushing in embarrassment

"Yea! I mean have you seen that thing!" Hashirama gestured to the two green beasts

Neji narrowed his eyes "And who are you?"

"I would like to know that too" Lee spoke up

"Him?" She took a look at him "A friend. He was helping me with a technique I was having trouble on"

"Yosh! I thank you for helping Tenten with her technique!" The bigger version of Lee spoke with his nice guy pose "I am Might Gai! Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey!"

"Yosh, I am Rock Lee! Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast" His look alike followed

"I'm Hashirama…and I really don't have a nick name"

"Not a problem!" Gai yelled "Your flames of youth shine brightly already!"

"Oh no you don't!" Tenten automatically latched onto Hashirama in order to keep him safe

"Hey let go of me!"

"Don't worry Hashirama! I won't let them get you!"

Neji, who was ignored, nodded at Tenten's protectiveness. He would hate to see one more spandex wearing freak ranting about youth.

"I haven't seen you before Hashirama" Neji butted in "Are you new?"

"Yip. Just graduated a week ago" He said, pushing Tenten of him "So far it's been boring. Stupid D-rank missions"

"Oh you haven't seen the worst of it" Tenten growled at a certain memory "Have you chased _it_ yet?"

"It? And what is it?"

"If don't know then watch out"

"Ok…So what are you guys?"

"Excuse me?" Gai said

"You know. What type of shinobi are you? I know Tenten is a weapon specialist but I know nothing about you"

"Well me and Gai-sensei are Taijustu specialists and Neji specialises in his clans Justus" Lee explained "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that there are no Fūinjutsu users in his village. I need some advice in making seals, I'm kinda stuck"

"Fūinjutsu?" Neji asked. He was naturally curious. Fūinjutsu was one of the hardest arts to learn, even the superior hyuuga had trouble with it. That was not the only reason. The cage bird seal was Fūinjutsu…

"Yea. I have some talent in it but I still need help in it. According to the book I read, I'm just a novice"

"That is still an accomplishment" Gai complemented "Hardly anyone can boast about that"

"Yosh! You are indeed burning in the flames of youth!" Guess who

"Thanks I guess. It's glad to know that someone appreciates my talent. My team actively denies I can make seals…Well I guess I should be going now"

"Wait!" Lee spoke "Before you go I would like to challenge you to a Taijustu spar"

"Wait what?"

"Excellent Lee! Nothing like a taijustu spar to keep up our flames of Youth!"

"Tenten" Hashirama whispered "I think you team is weird"

"No kidding" She whispered back with obvious frustration

"Ah I guess that's Ok. I was working on my Taijustu anyway" Hashirama shrugged. After Lee told him how 'Youthful' he was, the pair went to a nearby clearing and took their stances. Hashirama's one was almost natural looking as well as…lazy. His left foot was placed in front of the right foot which made him stand sideways, his left arm was pointing right at Lee with his finger beaconing him towards him well his right arm was pointing lazily to the ground behind him. Gai took interest in his stance. From what he saw it was relaxing and swift. Gai have never seen a stance like that but he could somewhat relate it to the Hyuuga's fighting style.

When Hashirama saw Lee's stance he almost pissed himself. Lee's stance was low and very tough looking. His feet was spread out and bent, his left arm was tucked behind his back and his right arm was pointing, like Hashirama's, at his opponent, fist clenched. Hashirama didn't know what his style was but it was deadly…to him anyway.

His thoughts where cut of when Gai called things to begin and Lee rushed at him with speed unmatched. He tensed and waited for the impact. But it didn't come. He didn't know what happened or how his was doing it but he was holding his own! His own reflexes were automatically defending agenised Lee's impossibly strong hits. Lee when for a jab to the chest, he put on hand on his chest and used to force to boast his dodge by twisting. Lee went for a high kick, he stepped back just in time for a back flip, kicking the other leg before it could follow through with the attack. That was how his style worked. Using his opponents force to defend. That was when a final attack came.

"Leaf hurricane!" Lee suddenly came at him with a full forced kick to the head.

_Owch_ He thought as he flew a few feet to the left. A force like that could kill. He was lucky Lee didn't go full out with him. The results would be disastrous… but he didn't see it that way.

"Ahhh" He moaned, trying to pick himself up "That…that hurt…"

"Hashirama are you Ok?" Tenten asked as she arrived to help him up

"Yea…I just need to sit down"

"Yosh!" Lee shouted, appearing out of nowhere "That was a youthful match Hashirama-san!" Hashirama frowned a bit

_Youthfull my ass_ He thought

"Well said Lee! I couldn't say it better myself!" Gai shouted as he arrived also "Although I wonder what style you used during the fight"

Hashirama was slightly surprised. He almost sounded…professional "Oh that? Just a style I kind of made up?"

"Made up?" Tenten asked "Wait you mean you 'made up' a style on your own?"

"Well yea…" He shrugged, getting curious glances from everyone, including Neji who just arrived "Back at the academy I had my ass handed to me all the time in Taijustu so I made that style up for myself"

"Your selling yourself short!" Tenten voiced "You 'made up' a Taijustu style when you were in the freaking academy!"

"It's not much. I made one for my roommate too. It's pretty simple if you memorise how the body works and which positions your body feels comfortable in"

"You made two styles! You must be a genius!"

"Tenten. I am not a genius. If I was, I'd have a fan club already" Hashirama grinned as he fantasised about having dozens of girls hanging of him. It was short lived as an image of Naruko and her clones holding a plank of wood and other assorted and improvised weapons beating the crap out of him.

_Damn_ He thought _She got me whipped_

Shaking his head he said "Well I should be going now. Kami knows what my roommate would do to me if I was late"

"Wait right there!" Team Gai yelled as Hashirama ran away from the insane team


	6. The day of our first mission

All the stress was building up. Up and up and up. Then they had to catch that cat. That damned their client received the cat-who started to squeeze it to death-and left Hashirama, Naruko and Sasuke had something to say.

"Give us a better mission old man!" Naruko yelled

"I knew Ninja life sucks but come on!" Hashirama moaned

"How are we supposed to get stronger if we keep doing this?!" Sasuke asked rhetorically

"Shut up! All three of you!" Iruka growled "Your team is too inexperienced and not ready. You haven't even been outside the village!"

"So why not now?!" Hashirama retorted "Everyone knows that C-rank missions take place outside the village so give us one already!"

"He does have a point Iruka" Hiruzen said "They have made the required amount of D-rank missions"

"No disrespect Hokage-sama but according to Kakashi-san's report, these gennin-"

"Almost defeated him in a fair match" He interrupted. Team 7 suddenly felt better about themselves as they recalled the events, even Sakura despite the fact that she didn't do anything at the time. All except for Kakashi who slouched a bit before speaking up

"I too think they are ready Hokage-sama" Kakashi said

"Hmm…" The hokage thought as he pulled out a single piece of paper "There is one more C-rank mission here. You are to escort a bridge builder back to his home in the land of waves"

"Seems simple enough" Naruko commented

"We'll take it" Kakashi eye smiled. As did the Hokage

"Bring him in!" He yelled to the door. Moments later the door opened and revealed an old and obviously drunk old man

"What the hell Hokage?! I ordered Ninja, not two pinkies, a duck butt, a stupid Blondie and a Cyclops" The old man commented

_Thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk_

_Thunk_

Next think the bridge builder knew he was pinned to the wall by Kunai. One particular Kunai landed right in between his legs. Surprised he looked at Naruko and Hashirama with their arms stretched towards him

"If you say anything disrespectful again, then I have a couple of explosive tags I'd like to test out" Hashirama glared. Tazuna gulped in fear.

_I think I need to stop drinking_

* * *

Next day

* * *

Hashirama, Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna waited for their sensei. The Hokage told him to arrive at four in the morning so they all can leave at seven. It always worked when you tell him to come earlier than the rest. He was always exactly three hours late. But the time now was six thirty. The gennin were so excited they came early. Except Hashirama. He got up early to get some Dango for the road. He brought enough to last a month, which was complete over kill. Kami knows where he puts it.

"Hello my cute little gennin" Kakashi greeted as he body flickered in front of the group

"Finally. You're on time for once" Sakura said

"Oh am I?" He said only slightly confused, well Hashirama face palmed. The whole 'ask Kakashi to come three hours beforehand' was a running gag and if he were to catch on to that then they would have to find another way of forcing him to show up on time.

"Come on!" Naruko jumped "This is my first time outside the village and I want to get going!"

"Calm down Naruko. It's not like we'll run into an army of bandits or a missing nin" Hashirama said. Little did he know that murphy's law was taking effect

"He's right Naruko. You need to calm down" Kakashi said "Now let's get going. We're burning daylight!"

* * *

Two days later

* * *

Team 7 and the drunk-as Naruko called him-walked at civilian speeds towards the land of waves. Naruko in front, Sakura and Sasuke on the left and right respectively and Kakashi taking up the rear with Hashirame in the middle. The three gennin they were suffering the worst case of boredom ever. Complete boredom. The thrill of their first C-rank mission got less and less fun. For the past two days they spent their time _walking_, not running but walking very very slowly. During this time Hashirama checked his gear more than three times, read a book he brought with him called 'Medical anatomy' by Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of Hashirama senju, and ate half of his Dango supply.

He was getting impatient. He tried to enjoy the scenery, but all there was, was green. The chirping of the birds became dull as a brick wall and the once beautiful sun turned from a shiny ball of fire into a big blob of annoying. They only just crossed the border and the scenery had yet to change.

Deciding to amuse himself Hashirama looked around towards his teammates. Sasuke was brooding like he usually did, something that he and Naruko was trying to change. And Sakura was chattering away, trying to talk to Sasuke and convince the raven-haired avenger to go out with her later on. He found it laughable that she didn't seem to realise that he wasn't paying attention to her. Kakashi was reading his porn like normal, the only noise coming from him being the occasional perverted giggle. Getting an idea he spoke to him

"Kakashi sensei? Is there anything you can teach us?"

"For the thirteenth time no. Not well we're moving" He waved him of, not even bothering looking up from his book.

"But don't you have a justu scroll I can read or something?"

"No"

"Damn it Kakashi stop reading that book!"

"No"

"Gah!" Now not many people knew that since Anko reads Icha Icha, Hashirama seemed to follow in her lead. Yes. Hashirama was now a fan of Icha Icha as of when he found out Jiraiya wrote them. But he had adopted the mask of an Icha Icha hater since Naruko hated perverts with a passion. Not that he was a pervert… Things were very complicated with him.

"This is so boring! I thought being out of the village would be cool and exciting!" Naruko moaned all of a sudden "Come on isn't there any bandits out here or something?"

"No I don't think so Fishcake" Hashirama answered "But maybe a missing nin might attack us. I mean we do have one of the strongest ninja in Konoha with us. He's bound to have a bounty"

"Don't be so hasty. When the time comes you won't what to fight but to avoid it" Kakashi said

Trying to find some way to pass the time Hashirama reached into his pouch and was about to take out his book again, when he stopped. Having spent his early years pranking shinobi, not only he developed a talent for stealth but his ability to sense even the most miniscule trace amounts of killing intent. He was so sensitive to Killing intent that he could even detect the Killing intent of some of those ANBU who guards Naruko

That was what he was sensing now. Killing intent so small he could just barely detect it which meant they were facing shinobi

Looking around, Hashirama tried to find the source of the killing intent. It wasn't quite large enough to pin point, being so small, so he was forced to really rely on his eyes. As he continued walking he spotted a puddle in the middle of the road. A puddle when it hasn't rained for days. He looked back to see Kakashi eyeing the puddle before moving on. That only confirmed that there was something wrong.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

The Hashirama whirled around when he heard Sakura's shriek, and saw Kakashi with a pair of shuriken like chains, which were being held by two figures…two ninja, who were obviously ninja by the headbands on their heads. In one swift movement they yanked the chains resulting in Kakashi getting torn to shreds, sending body parts and blood flying everywhere.

For a split second Hashirama didn't know what to do, but following his instincts he entered his first real battle. This gave the two shinobi, both of whom were wearing water breathing masks of some type, and a pair of wicked looking claws with shuriken chains attached to them, time to charge forward.

He moved past Sasuke as he threw a pair of kunai into the chains, making them stick to a tree. Hashirama then ran up towards the pair before he jumped up and kicked both of the two ninja attached to them in the face. But before he could the pair released their chains from their gauntlet and jumped back causing Hashirama to miss. Thankfully Naruko managed to snap out of she shocked state at seeing their sensei 'die' and intercepted them before they could recover. One of the Chunin charged at Naruko, attempting to take her out with his clawed gauntlet. Naruko ducked under the claw swipe and struck the gauntlet's wrist, redirecting the attack. This seemed to surprise the man allowing Naruko to jump back as Hashirama threw his chakra kunai at him which stuck him in the chest.

First it didn't do anything but then the man started to spew blood in litres. Out of his eyes, then his mouth and nose. _Pop. Pop. _The pressure points were being destroyed as the Kunai sucked him dry of any and all chakra. About one hundred pops later he fell over, dead before prompting exploding in a shower of red.

What was disturbing was that he couldn't even scream.

Realising what he had done Hashirama stared down at his blood covered hands before vomiting over the ground as did Sakura and Naruko. Sasuke had already seen a massacre but it affected him just the same, only on a much smaller scale. Anko had taught Hashirama that this was what happened but the way he killed that man was inhumane. He was expecting his first kill to be quick and painless and it was but the sight he and his team witnessed was gruesome.

"Hashirama" He heard a sincere voice before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around Hashirama saw Kakashi standing there with the other ninja in his hands, paralysed by the fate of his brother.

"I-I'm fine" Hashirama stood, using Kakashi as support

"It's ok to feel a bit sick. It's only natural" He said with obvious concern

"B-B-But didn't you s-see what I did?"

"It's ok. It's a part of life, even if it was gruesome. It even gets to people like me"

"But how do you get over it?"

"Every one's different. But me? I read Icha Icha" He smiled which helped lighten his mood only slightly "Now. Tazuna we need to talk"

* * *

One day later

* * *

Naruko looked at Hashirama with concern. Ever since that kill he had grown a tad bit more withdrawn. Not as with drawn as some people but he did smile less and was prone to brood every now and then. She wanted to comfort him but Kakashi told her to give him some space. He said that he would need to do this by himself. She thought this was stupid. They lived with each other for years. They even share the same bed. Right now she was the best thing for him.

Hashirama was indeed in need for help. Kakashi had said that he cope with killing with the Icha Icha novels we seemed to love so much. What he didn't know was that killing that man triggered that memory when he had killed Kinto Uchiha. His mind went on over drive as it repaid it over and over. It had taken him years for the pink eyed gennin to get over it but now the memory came back with even more force than it previously had. He so needed help. Now he was trying to find what made him the most happiest. He thought it was Dango but when he ate the ones he brought with him he vomited it out immediately. It was then he knew it was going to be harder then he thought.

It day after that incident and team 7 just left a small dock on a boat they managed to catch to the wave. Kakashi was slightly worried. When Tazuna had told him about that Gato and his mercenary army took over the country he was reluctant in moving forward with the mission, but despite the little blood bath his team was determined to keep going, each with different reasons, had insisted that should. Switching to battle mode he told Hashirama to give him all his chakra kunai and instructed him into making more when they made it to Tazuna's place. After that, though unofficial, Hashirama became the seal maker of the team. None had the skill to say otherwise.

When Team 7 got to the coast they found a thick fog had rolled in. Naruko was taking point again, while Sakura and Sasuke were located on both side of Tazuna. Kakashi was taking up the rear, his book safely stashed away in his pocket due to the seriousness of the situation, and Hashirama was right next to him. The stress of the situation started to get to him. He was ready to act at the slightest sound.

_Thup_

"What the hell was that?!" Hashirama jumped. He looked around and saw Naruko rummaging through the bush for some reason "Don't do that fishcake. You scared me for a sec" After a bit more rummaging by Naruko, she proceeded to lift up a white bunny rabbit that was in shock after narrowly avoiding the Kunai

"Huh? I swore I saw a person" Naruko mused

"Oh poor wabbit" Sakura cooed as she took the rabbit away from Naruko "Did that mean bwond hurt you?"

Hashirama growled a bit as got all worked up for nothing. Sighing he looked at the white rabbit and had to admit it was cute. But then a memory played in his mind. It was one of him reading a book about animals when he was board one night. He recalled reading about how the rabbits fur changes to each season fit its environment, to blend in. Then he remembered that it was summer around this area and that its fur should be brown. The fact about its fur and how Naruko said she saw a person his mind automatically told him the answer. He didn't even try.

"Kakashi! That rabbit was used for substitution!" He yelled as he pulled out his kunai.

Kakashi, who was halfway through the mystery of the white rabbit, immediately raised his head band "Guard Tazuna Now!"

As the Gennin did as they were told, the mist that surrounded them grew thicker and thicker "Well well well" A mad chuckle sounded from every direction "Kakashi of the sharingan and three brats. As much as I hate to do this but…Screw it! I'm going to enjoy killing you!"

A part of the mist disappeared and revealed a man who had a giant butcher knife looking sword, standing on top of the lake. Kakashi knew he was in some deep shit when he saw the man "Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the bloody mist"

"So you know me? I'm honoured that some one of your reputation knows who I am" he smirked "My mission is to kill that old man over there but like I said, I'll enjoy killing you to get to him"

Kakashi was in slight panic. Battling an A-rank missing nin well protecting a gennin team was not a good way to go. Sure he had those explosive Kunai but he knew that they wouldn't help. He could just ask Hashirama to blow up half the island but that wasn't good for business.

Before Kakashi could come up with a good plan, a massive wave of killing intent flooded the area, its origin, Zabuza. Kakashi fared well as he had been through a whole war but the gennin didn't have as much luck. Naruko and Hashirama did slightly better than Sasuke and Sakura looked like she was about to pass out.

_This! This is unreal!_ Hashirama thought

_Damn_ Kakashi thought _Zabuza is a master of silent killing. My team would be dead from the beginning. I have to end this quickly. I have to use Obito's Sharingan _

"Team" Kakashi said "Stay back. I will take him on alone"

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled

"Just stay back!" He barked "Zabuza, before you massacre my team-" Said team gulped "-You must fight me"

As he said this Kakashi lifted his head band and revealed his sharingan. Zabuza's smirk increased as he saw this. He always enjoyed a good fight. The four gennin on the other hand had different thoughts. Sakura was confused as only her 'Sasuke-kun' hand the sharingan. Naruko perked up as she once saw an ANBU guard that had a sharingan. Sasuke suddenly relised why Kakashi was put onto his team. But Hashirama just stood there with a blank look on his face. Anko had told him about Kakashi's reputation.

"Kakashi" Hashirama muttered in a grim voice, snapping his fellow gennin out of their day dreams "Are you sure you can fight him and protect us?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**And that is all I got up to. S****orry to those who actually enjoyed this fic but like I said at the beginning, I am not going to continue with it. ****End of story**

**But for those who are curious, I'll just add all my notes down that I remember making for this fic**

**-Hashirama was going to be related to Kurostuchi, a Rock ninja and he was going to join them eventually. That is why he has pink eyes**

**-The gift from the shadows thing was going to be related to Tobi and the Akatsuki. It was going to be one of those mind blowing reveals that Hashirama is was Tobi's clone mixed in with Kurostuchi's lava bloodline that he had obtained.  
**

**-Hashirama was going to develop a technique that allows him to fly iron man style. It was just going to be his version of Naruto's Rasenshuriken which is basically his fire affinity mixed in with the rasengan. It was going to allow him to fight like Tron where there was going to be a light trail as he fights. It was going to be called Jetfire  
**

**-He was going to have so much chakra that it matched the likes of the real Hashirama**

**-At the pain ark, he was going to absorb nature chakra and funnel it into Naruko, Taking Hinata's place as Pain's pin cushion **

**-They get married after**

**-The story was going to end by Hashirama being kidnapped by Madara for one reason to another and when Hashirama died, the massive amount of Chakra he stored in his artificial chakra network would go to the ninja alliance and bam! They win. **

**-The last line was going to be Naruko monologuing something on the lines of **

**"It was his will that won the war for them, and it is his will that will guide us into a better tomorrow"**

**Agh. I hate this fic now that I've read it again**


End file.
